Hum Tumhare Hain Sanam
by DivaNims
Summary: Continuation of Hum tumhare hain Sanam after chapter 3 posted earlier by Areej ,written by me and Areej may add some masala in the end ..Well pairing Sachvi and ShoVin(Kavin Shonali) Sorry for the inconvenience And Areej Thank you for posting the 3 chapters...:-* Peep into the story and R&R i
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Continuation of Hum tumhare hain sanam which was earlier posted by Areej...sorry for the inconvenience guys **

* * *

**Huh! Really a long chapter... saari kasar utaar di ...**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Kavin Shonali se milne jaata hai pata chalta hai ki wo guest room mein thi jab wo usse milne jaata hai to dekhta hai uske haath mein koi chot thi **

Kavin: Shonali ye chot

Shonali: None of your business

Kavin: Par ye bahot gehri hai tujhe doctor ko dikhana chaiye

Shonali: Maine kaha na none of your business. ... aur waise bhi tum yahan meri chot ka discussion karne to nahi aaye ho jis kaam se aaye ho wo karo aur niklo

Kavin: Purvi jo decision maine liya tum to jaanti ho ki kaisi haalaton mein liya hai

Shonali : Tum mujhe explanation kyun de rahe ho...haan tumhari zindagi hai jo karna hai karo mujhe explanation dene ka kya matlab hai haan aur waise bhi aaj se balki abhi se tumhe ek baat clear kar doon tum mujhse milna chod do Purvi tumhari hone wali patni hai Aur koi bhi ladki ye nahi chaahegi ki uska hone wala pati kisi aur ladki se rishta rakhe , phir chaahe wo rishta dosti ka kyun na ho Chale jao yahan se

Kavin: par Shonali

Shonali: Maine kaha na Kavin leave...

Jab wo jaane lagta hai

Shonali: Kavin

Kavin palatta hai

Shonali: Darwaza band karke jaana

Kavin apne ghar jaata hai

Madhula ji : Kahan gaya tha?

Kavin: Purvi ke ghar

Madhula ji : Purvi se milne

Kavin: Shonali se milne

Madhula: beta teri aur Purvi ki jald shaadi ho jayegi, main chaahti hun ki tu us se ek saheli ki tarah chod ek patni ki tarah apnana shuru kar de Usey apne rang mein dhaal le beta

**Kavin haan mein ishara karta hai**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi aur Kavin dono eksaath coffee house jaate hain **

**Wahan kuch der wo aapas mein kuch baat karte hain jo ki dono hi karna nahi chaah rahe they **

**Kavin Purvi ka haath thaamta hai Uske karib aata hai **

**Usey samajh aata hai ki Purvi comfortable nahi thi Kavin uska haath chodta hai**

Kavin: Darne ki zarurat nahi hai Purvi Main tab tak tumpar apna haq nahi jataunga, jab tak tumhari marzi na ho

Itna kehke wo wahan se chala Jaata hai

* * *

**In a few days **

**Kavin ki aur na hi Purvi ki marzi thi is shadi me **

**Shonali ek dhun baja rahi thi apne piano par **

**Par wo baar baar galat baja rahi thi Tabhi wahan Sachin aata hai **

**Shonali ki galati ko sudharne ke liye uski ungliyon par sahi dhun bajwane ke liye apna haath chalata hai**

Sachin: Main jaanta hun ki tum uljhan mein ho, par Kaaki maa ki pareshani hum sab se badhke hai Ye waqt nahi hai ki hum apne baare mein sochen

Shonali:Tum ye mujhe samjha rahe ho ya khud ko dilasa de rahe ho ? Kya main nahi janti ki Purvi ki jagah kahan hai Kavin ki jagah kise hona chahiye

Sachin: Usey apne paas rakhne ka haq nahi diya hai bhagwan ne pehle hi meri kismat mein kisi aur ko likh diya hai

Shonali: Aeta ki bolcho

**Itne mein wahan Radha aati hai...Sachin bhi aata hai**

Radha :Dekho to didi Purvi didi apne kamre mein nahi hai Pata nahi kahan gayi

Shonali: Hey Durga maa pata nahi itni raat gaye kahan chali gayi

Sachin : Hume dhundhna chaiye usey

**Aur wo dono log alag alag usey dhundne jaate hain **

**Tabhi Sachin ko Purvi ki sunayi wo kahani yaad aati hai **

**Wo turant usi ghar ke paas jaata hai **

**Tabhi usey ek cheekh sunayi padti hai **

Sachin: Purvi! Ho na ho ye awaaz Purvi ki hi ha**i **

**Wo Purvi! Purvi chillate huye jaata hai **

**Sachin dekhta hai Purvi giri hui thi usey chot bhi kaafi aayi hui thi **

Sachin:Purvi! Itni raat gaye kya kar rahi ho tum is ghar me chalo yahan se

Purvi:Tum jao yahan se Sachin

Sachin: Purvi tumhare pair mein chot lagi hai please chalo

Purvi: main apne aap chal sakti hun tum mujhse door ho jao

**Sachin usey apni taraf kheechta hai **

**(Main agar kahun piano tune )**

Sachin: Mujhe majboor mat karo Purvi tumhe saath le jaane ke aur bhi tarike hain mere paas

**Aur phir wo Purvi ko god mein uthake le jaata hai **

**(Main agar kahun piano tune)**

**Wo usey uske room le jaata hai aur phir **

Sachin: Kya karne gayi thi tum wahan haan? Jab saare logon ne tumhe us ghar mein jaane se mana kiya hai to phir tum anokhi ho jo wahan chali gayi haan? Saari duniya ek taraf aur tum...

Purvi : Main kya karti hun kya nahi is se tumhara koi sambandh nahi Maine tumse pehle bhi kaha hai Sachin aur ab aakhri baar keh rahi hoon meri fikar karna chod do Sachin aur mere karib aana bhi Kyunki meri fikar karne ka haq ab sirf aur sirf Kavin ka hai .Wo mere hone wale pati hain

Sachin uski baat sunkar chala jaata hai

Sachin ko Purvi ki kahi baat kuch had tak theek lag rahi thi

Sachin (in mind) : Galat to kuch kaha nahi Purvi ne , Jab ye faisla khud uska hai to mujhe isey jald se jald apnana hoga aur Shayad yahi thik hoga mujhe ab Purvi se milna chhodna hoga.. Meri koshish yahi honi chahiye ki main Kavin ko uske rang mein rangne mein madat karun

**Purvi mil chuki thi isi baat se Shonali ab nischint thi aur so chuki thi **

**Sachin aadhi raat mein uske kamre mein jaata hai **

**Shonali ko sote huye dekh usey na jaane kyun uspe aitbaar aane lagta hai **

**Sachin uske karib jaata hai uske chehre par chaayi maasumiyat se wo khud bhi muskura deta hai **

_ISHQ KI DHOONI _

_ROZ JALAYE _

_UTHTA DHUAN TO KAISE CHIPAAYEN _

**Uske maathe par pyar se haath pherta hai **

_AKHIYAN KARE JEE HUZOORI _

_MAANGE HAIN TERI MANZOORI _

**Shonali ke pair jab hilte hain to usey kuch ghunghruon ki aawaz sunai padti hai**

**Sachin ko apne aur Purvi ka bachpan yaad aata hai **

_KAJRA SIYAHI DIL RANG JAAYE _

_TERI KASTOORI BHI RAIN JAGAYE _

**Aisi hi paayal pehenke Purvi Sachin ke saath lukka chippi ka khel khelti thi aur us paayal ki wajah se Sachin ke pakad mein bhi aa jati thi aur Aisi hi payal Riya ke bhi pairon mein hua karti thi jo usey Riya ki yaad dilati thi **

_MAN MAST MAGAN _

_MAN MAST MAGAN _

_BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAYE _

**Kahin na kahin wo Shonali mein Riya ko dhundne laga tha**

_CHAAHE BHI TO BHOOL NA PAAYE _

_MAN MAST MAGAN _

_MAN MAST MAGAN _

_BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAYE_

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sab park mein they Purvi wahan tehel rahi thi**

**Achanak se wo Sachin se takra jaati hai chaahke bhi wo apni aankhen Sachin se hata nahi paa rahi thi **

_JOGIYA JOG LAGAKE _

_MAKHRA ROG LAGAKE _

_ISHQ KI DHOONI ROZ JALAYE _

_UTHTA DHUAN TO KAISE CHIPAAYEN_

**Tabhi Shonali ki khaasne ki aawaz sunai deti hai Aur uski saanse phoolne lagi thi **

**Is se pehle ki Kavin usey paanj de paata Sachin uske paas jaata hai usey paani deta hai**

Sachin : Kitni baar mana kiya hai thand mein nange paon mat bhaaga kar lekin sunti hi nahi Ho gayi na sardi , chal andar chal

**Shonali palatke Kavin ko dekhne lagti hai Kavin bhi bas usey hi dekh raha tha usey Sachin aur Shonali ka saath wakai accha nahi lag raha tha Yahan Purvi andar hi andar ghut rahi thi par ye dekhke khush thi ki Sachin uski sabse acchi saheli ka ab khyal karne laga tha **

_CHAAHE BHI TO BHOOL NA PAAYE _

_MAN MAST MAGAN _

_MAN MAST MAGAN _

_BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAYE _

**Sachin Shonali ko andar leke aata hai usey shwal udhata hai **

**Sachin mein aaye is badlaaw se Shonali bahot ajeeb mehsoos karti hai **

Shonali (in mind) : Shayad tum Purvi ko uske jasbaaton se milwane ki koshish mein ho aur main tumhara saath zarur dungi

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Kavin aur Purvi ki sagai thi Saj dhaj ke dono hi neechey taiyyar they par aur Sachin aur Shonali bhi saath aaye they **

**Purvi ko ek ek pal chubh raha tha Sachin aur Shonali ka saath kaante ban kar usey sata raha tha par usney apni chaahat ko apne naa apne chehre par naa hi apni aankhon mein dikhne diya **

**Itne mein ek aawaz un logon ke kaano mein padti hai **

**"Purvi di"**

**Sab palatkar dekhte hain to wahan Purvi ki choti behen Mishti thi **

**Purvi ko jaise hi Sachin ne dekha wo to jaise kho gaya **

_ISHQ JAISE HAI IK AANDHI _

_ISHQ HAI IK TOOFAN _

_ISHQ KE AAGE BEBAS HAI _

_DUNIYA MEIN HAR INSAAN_

** Wo aate hi Purvi ke gale lag jaati hai Usey dekhte dekhte achanak uski nazar Apne aap hi Purvi pe chali jaati hai aur wo Purvi ko dekhte reh jaata hai **

_ISHQ MEIN SAB DEEWANE HAIN _

_ISHQ MEIN SAB HAIRAAN _

_ISHQ MEIN SAB KUCH MUSHKIL HAI _

_ISHQ MEIN SAB AASAN _

_DEKHO PYARE YE DEEWANE YE PARWANE _

_HAIN ISHQ MEIN KAISE GHUM _

**Tabhi Shonali uske aage se chutki leti hai**

Shonali: Pyar hua?

Sachin: Haan

Shonali (giving fake smile): 9 vi baar

Sachin (blushing): hmmm

Shonali: Violin baj rahe hain?

Sachin : Hmm

Shonali: Yahan? Purvi ke saath?

Sachin : Hmm so sweet

Shonali: Pungi bajegi, Dekho Purvi ki shadi hone wali hai uspe flirt karna chodo

Sachin(back to sense ) : Kisne kaha tujhe kisne kaha main main main Purvi ko dekh raha tha main to wo Purvi ke bagal mein jo aayi usey main dekh raha tha

Shonali: Dikh raha hai kise dekh rahe they acchi tarah se dikh raha hai

Purvi: O maa Durga Mishti kaisi hai tu?

Mishti: Main ekdam thik hun Di Aur maine kaha tha na di teri aur Kavin Dada ki Jodi ekdam perfect hai Par ye kya jiju aapne wada mujhse kiya aur di se kar rahe ho

Kavin: Wo kya hai na Mishti teri di ne itni zid ki ke main mana hi nahi kar paya sorry

**After some time **

**Purvi aur Kavin ki engagement ke waqt **

Kavin (in Purvi's ears ): Tum waakai chaahti ho ki ye anguthi main tumhe pehnaun?

**Purvi ek baar Sachin ko dekhti hai Phir haan mein sar hilati hai **

**Purvi ye sab apne dil pe patthar rakhke kar rahi thi Aur Shonali bhi ye sab na chaahte huye beman se dekh rahi thi**

* * *

**Next Day **

**Sachin Purvi ke ghar jaata hai Mishti darwaza kholti hai Mishti ke peechey Purvi bhi aati hai**

Mishti: Kaun?

Sachin: Main Sachin Purvi ka dost tumhara padosi kal dekha hoga tumne mujhe

Mishti: Haan andar aaiye

**aisa kehte kehte apne baal baandhne lagti hai aur Purvi peechey ki taraf thi wo bhi apne baalon mein clutches laga rahi thi **

Sachin :Khule rehne deejiye na

Mishti:Kya?

Sachin : Tumhare baal khule zyada acche lagte

**Wo ye baaten Purvi ko dekhke keh raha tha par Purvi ko laga wo Mishti se keh raha hai **

Mishti: Kya bola aapne?

Sachin: Main kya bol sakta hun, wo main nanha munna rahi hun

Mishti: Kya?

Sachin Purvi ko dekhke bol raha tha

Sachin(gaate huye ):Wo ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga jaise khilta gulaab jaise shaayar ka khwab jaise ujli kiran jaise man mein hiran jaise mandir mein ho ik jalta diya hooo

**Purvi is baat se chidti hui wahan se chali jaati hai **

**Yahan Shonali bhi door se sab dekh rahi thi **

**After some time Kavin wahan aata hai **

Kavin : Accha hua Purvi tum yahin mil gayi wo darasal maa ne aaj din mein kuch program rakha hai to bheja hai mujhe tumhe batane

**Purvi: Ruko Kavin Sandesh banaya hai chakho aur batao kaisa hai **

**Purvi Sondesh laati hai **

**Kavin chakhta hai **

Purvi :Kaisa hai

Kavin : Khoob bhaalo! Bilkul tumhari tarah, Purvi tumhare haath mein jaadu hai jaadu jee chaahta hai tumhare haath choom lun

Purvi: Sondesh maine nahi Shonali ne banaya hai, wo bhi pehli baar

Mishti: Jiju aap sondesh banane wale ka haath choomte they? Ab kiska choomoge

Purvi: Chup kar!

Mithi : Mazak kar rahi thi Di aap itna possessive kyun ho rahi ho ab main Jiju se mazak nahi karungi to kis se karungi?

**Sachin chala jaata hai**

* * *

**After some time**

**Sab Kavin ke ghar jaate hain **

**Kavin ke ghar mein Durga devi ki puja thi aur saath hi saath sangeet bhi **

**Maa ki puja hoti hai **

**Puja ke dauraan baj rahe wahi dhol nagade Purvi ko bahot pareshan kar rahe they Na to wo kuch keh paa rahi thi Na hi apne chehre par shikan bhi laa rahi thi **

**Wo aawazen usey phir pareshan kar rahi thi Ab usme is shor ko sunne ki aur shakti nahi thi wo baar baar hi rahe kolahal se pareshan thi aur itni pareshan ki ab uska sar ghoomne laga tha aur phir achanak wo behosh ho gayi **

**Tabhi Sachin uske paas jaata hai, uske mooh pe paani daalta hai Purvi ko hosh aata hai par uske chehre par ab bhi dar tha aankhen nam thi aur abhi un aawazon mein usne wahi ghar dekha tha **

**Sachin: Thik hai na tu? Purvi haan mein sar hilati hai**

Madhula ji : Beta achanak kaise behosh ho gayi tum? Aise laparvaahi acchi nahi Kavin Doctor ko bula de zara

Purvi: Nahi auntie uski zaruat nahi hai wo darasal vrat hai mera aur subah se bhooki hun shayad isiliye chakkar aa gaye

Madhula ji : Nahi bete aise laparvaahi nahi kar sakte tumhari sehat ke saath hum Is ghar ki mehmaan ho tum aur Kavin ki hone wali patni

**Kavin Doctor ko bulata hai **

**Doctor aati hai checkup karti hain aur medicine de kar chali jaati hain **

Purvi(in mind) : Ho na ho lekin ye zarur mere jeevan ka aur us ghar ka koi na koi sambandh zarur hai Aaj us ghar mein jaake zarur pata karungi

Shonali: Thik hai na tu?

Purvi: Haan tu fikar mat kar I' m all well haan

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Purvi sabse chupte huye us ghar mein jaati hai **

**Jab us ghar mein jaati hai to dekhti hai wahan ek kamra tha jahan par bikhri cheezen thik waisi thi jaisi usne aaj tak apne sapne mein dekhi thi **

**Jab aur andar gayi to ek bedroom tha wo kamra bhi thik waisa hi tha jaisa usne apne sapne mein dekha tha Purane zamaane ka jhaala jharokha har chiz rubaroo uske saamne waisi hi thi jaisi usne sapne mein dekhi thi**

**Purvi andar jaati hai to usey deewar par ek tasveer tangi dikhti hai Jo tasveer usne dekhi thi wo bahot hi sundar thi Ek bahot khoobsurat ladki ki Jaise purane zamane mein rahi kisi thakurain ki ho Aisa saaj shringaar usne pehle kabhi nahi dekha tha Phir wo kuch door gagi to ek choolha tha usne sab kuch jo apne sapne mein dekha tha wo hoobahu uske saamne tha **

**Tabhi khidki se kuch chamgaadad andar ghuste hain jinse bachke wo neechey jhukti hai hai par uska dhyan nahi rehta aur wo neechey girne hi waali hoti hai ki tabhi uska haath koi thaam leta hai **

**Wo Gayatri thi **

**Gayatri ko dekhke wo aur dar jaati hai **

Gayatri: Daro nahi yaad karo main hun Gayatri Purvi: Aap? Aap yahan kya kar rahi hain? Gayatri: Main yahan adhyayan karne aato hun? Tum btao tum itni raat yahan? Purvi: Main ...wo Gayatri: Apne sawalon ka jawab dhundne aayi ho na?

Purvi chup thi

Gayatri: Dekho Purvi main tumhari dushman nahi hun

Wo usey ek card deti hai

Gayatri: ye mera pata hai tumhe jab bhi waqt miley aur jab mujhpe bharosa ho jaaye mere paas chali aana tumhe tumhare saare sawalon ka jawab mil jayega

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin jo Purvi ki Shaadi ki baat se pehle se hi khush nahi tha wo usi ke baare mein soch raha tha **

Sachin: Oh God! Oh! Fish I Love her

Shonali uske paas khadi thi

Shonali: I love her kiski baat kar rahe ho tum?

Sachin: I love her man! Shona…main us se pyar karta hun Main Purvi se pyar karta hun Jis dosti ko main ab tak dosti samjh raha tha wo dosti, dosti nahi hai! Wo pyar hai

Shonali: Dekho Sachin please bekar ki baaten band karo

Sachin: Arey obviously I love her aaj uski shadi hai aur main khush nahi hun, mujhe is baat se chidh ho rahi hai ki Purvi ke upar kisi aur ka haq hone jaa raha hai, mujhe un dono ka saath pasand nahi aa raha I love her damn it main aaj hi usey apne dil ki baat bataunga

Aur tabhi Shonali usey rok leti hai

Shonali: Itne saal ke saath mein to tumne us se kuch nahi kaha phir aaj achanak tumhe ye ehsaas ho gaya ki tum usey chaahte ho?

Sachin: Haan kyunki insaan ko kisi chiz ki ahemiyat ka tab pata chalta hai jab wo usey khone lagta hai Main nahi jaanta ki wo aaj mujhe apnayegi ya thukrayegi meri baaton ko samjhegi ya nahi lekin mujhe zindagi bhar is baat ka afsos nahi rahega ki kaash ek baar ek baar to maine apne dil ki baat us se kahi hoti Tumhe bhi ye mauka nahi gawana chahiye Shonali

**Itna kehke wo wahan se chala jaata hai **

**Shonali soch mein pad jaati hai par Sachin ki baaten sunkar wo Kavin ke paas jaati hai **

**Kavin wahan kuch kar raha tha **

**Jaise hi wo beech mein jaati hai Saari lights band ho jaati hai Aur phir ek spot light uspe padti hai Aur ek Kavin par aur phir **

Kavin: Main aaj tumse wo kehna chaahta hun jo pichle itne saalon ke saath mein maine tumse nahi kaha Main aaj wo tumse kehna chaahta hun Aaj tak maine yahi socha ki ye dosti hai par yakeen maano aaj se pehle maine kabhi mehsoos hi nahi kiya ki main tumhare bina ek pal bhi nahi kaat paunga Tumhare bina mujhe apna jeevan adhura lagega Lagega jaise kuch kami reh gayi hai Main tumhare bina apni zindagi ko soch bhi nahi sakta Tumhare alawa kisi aur ko apne jeevan ke saathi ke roop mein dekh hi nahi sakunga Jo kuch ho bas ab tum ho mere liye

Kavin badhke uske paas aata hai Uska haath thaamta hai

Kavin: I LOVE YOU Main tumhe bahot bahot chaahta hun

**Yahan dusri taraf **

**Sachin Purvi ke kamre mein jaata hai**

**Jahan wo taiyyar ho rahi thi**

Sachin: Kaki maa Purvi?

Sumitra: Baraat aane mein kuch hi samay hai mil lo

**Here at different side **

Shonali : I love you too Kavin, Main bhi tumse bahot pyar karti hun

Aur phir dono pe phoolon ki barsat hoti hai

Kavin: I knew it, I knew it wo bhi yahi kahegi na? Bolo na Purvi bhi yahi kahegi na?

Shonali ko kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha

Kavin: You know what Shonali ye pehla pruposal hoga jo shadi ke baad is tarah se hoga Shonali usey pasand aayega na? Itne dino se main jise dosti samajh raha tha wo dosti nahi hai Shonali Aajkal main uski taraf ek ajeeb sa khichaav mehsoos karne laga hun Aur maine jaana ke wo khichaav nahi pyaar hai atoot bandhan hai hum dono ke beech

Kavin: Bolo na, Purvi ye sab dekhke khush hogi na?

Shonali haan mein sar hilati hai

Shonali:Usey bahot pasand aayega sach Kavin Purvi bahot khush hogi

* * *

**Here at different side**

**Purvi saj rahi thi Sachin uske kamre mein jaata hai Purvi ke haath mein mou ki maala thi **

Sachin : Purvi!

Purvi : Kya hua Sachin tum yahan?

Sachin: Purvi,Purvi wo tum sach mein is shadi se khush ho? Purvi: Haan main khush hun

Sachin: Par tum mujhe khush nazar nahi aati aur tum aur Kavin ek dusre ko jaante hi kitna pehle to tum usey us tarah nahi dekhti thi phir achanak

Purvi: Main khush hun Sachin Duniya mein kaunsi sthiti kaunsi chiz sthir rehti hai har chiz badalti rehti hai Sachin,pehle main usey us tarah se nahi dekhti thi par Maa baba ne usey mere liye chuna hai to kuchh sochke hi chuna hoga

Sachin : par Purvi tumhari aur uski jodi ek bemel jodi hai wo par tum nahi aur phir wo...

Purvi : Koi Bemel jodi nahi hai.. Bemel tab hoti agar jodi tumhari aur meri hoti..kyunki tum ek unchhe gharane ke ladke ho tumhare saath rishte rakhna to Chand ko zameen pe rehke dekhna hoga lekin ab tumhari humari barabri hogi ... Agar tum apna raub jamaoge to main bhi thakurain sunke itraungi

Sachin: Ye sab tumhare dimag me baaten aayi bhi kaise ... Ye bada chhota unch neech aur..

Purvi: Bas Sachin kuch kaam ki baat karne aaye ho to kaho warna jaa sakte ho

Sachin: Purvi tum, tum Kavin se shaadi nahi kar sakti

Purvi: Kya? Main shaadi karungi Kavin se

Sachin: Nahi tum us se shaadi nahi kar sakti

Purvi: Kyun? Sachin : Kyunki main tumse pyar karta hun

Yahan Dusri taraf

Kavin: I am glad to know Shonali aaj maine jaana hai ki pyar kise kehte hain Accha barat ka waqt ho gaya hai main nikalta hun

Here other side

Purvi hasne lagti hai

Purvi: Pyaar mujhse? Nayi baat kaunsi keh di hai tumne? Haan Parson tak tum Riya se pyar karte they aur phir kal tak meri hi behen Mishti se aur kal ko Shayad ye kaho ki Purvi I am sorry main tumse nahi Shonali se pyar karta hun tumhare pyaar par koi bharosa bhala kar sakta hai

Sachin: Nahi Purvi main sach mein tumse pyar karta hun jab se tumhare aur Kavin ke rishte ki baat huyi hai na main dhang se kuch khaata hun na peeta na sota hun na jaagta Uthte baithte sote jaagte bas tumhara khayal aata hai mujhe Tum jab karib hoti ho to aisa lagta hai saari mushkil aasan hai aur jab tum nahi to har ek ghadi mushkil Main tumhare bina nahi jee sakta Ishi I really Love you

Purvi: Tum bhale hi mujhse pyar karo ya nahi main tumse pyar nahi karti

Itna kehke wo palat jaati hai

Sachin usey apni taraf kheechta hai

Sachin: Agar aisa hi hai to ek baar meri aankhon mein aankhe daalke kaho jo tumne abhi abhi kaha Keh do ki tumhe mujhse pyar nahi Keh do ki tumhare man mein mere liye koi jagah nahi keh do ki mere jeeney marne se tumhe koi farak nahi padta

Purvi: Barat ghar ki chaukhat tak aa chuki hai Sachin bahot der ho chuki hai

Sachin: Jawab ka intezar kar raha hun tumhare

Purvi: Haan nahi padta mujhe tumhari kisi bhi baat se farak na tumhare jeeney se na hi tumhare marne se

Sachin uski aankhon mein kuch aur dekh raha tha aur uski zaban pe kuch aur usey is baat ke upar gussa aa gaya Usne uski haathon se mou ki maala li aur Purvi ke sar me de maari

Purvi sar pakadke reh jaati hai

Purvi: Ye tumne kya kiya Sachin

Sachin: Aasman ke us chaand ki tarah tumhare chehre par bhi daag dekar tumhara guroor tod diya

Wo usi khoon se uske sar pe haath pher deta hai (devdas scene)

Yahan Baraat aa chuki thi aur Purvi Sachin ki harqat ki wajah se haar chuki thi...usey ye ehsaas hua tha ki ghamand aur apni zid mein aakar wo kya karne jaa rahi thi...

Sachin usey apni taraf kheechta hai dono ek dusre ke bahot kareeb they shayad itne kareeb ki dono ke honth ek dusre ko chhoo jaate

Purvi: Sachin bahot der ho chuki...barat chaukhat pe hai aur mera jana bahot zaruri hai...

**Sachin ne apne gale se ek chain nikali aur uske gale mein pehna diya **

**Purvi: Ye tum ne kya kiya Sachin**

Sachin: Tum jaanti ho na ki aaj ka mahoorat kitna shubh hai sirf maala badalne se hi shadi ho jayegi...yaad hai na kaha tha purohit ji ne

**Purvi wahi mala apne gale se utaarke Sachin ke gale mein phir pehnati hai **

**Dono ki aakhein nam thi..aur Sachin ne Purvi ko gale lagaya **

**Tabhi zoron se barat ka shor sunayi deta hai**

* * *

**A/N : Kya hoga next chapter mein too many question right ?Stay tuned and ya read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Too muchh shock? get ready to get some more **

* * *

**Purvi Sachin se alag hui par Sachin ne uska haath pakda aur apne honthon se uske jism ko chhua...aur uska shringaar alag karne laga par uske chehre ko thaam ke uske honthon ko apne kareeb le aaya aur unhe chhoomne laga..Purvi bhi madhosh thi is baat ko jaante huye ya us se bhi bekhabar ki aage kya hoga khud ko wo Sachin ki baahon mein saump chuki thi ...yahan Sachin se wo madhosh thi aur Sachin usme khoya sa tha...uske rom rom uske khud ke bas mein nahi tha...pyaar shayad parwaangi par tha Saanse saanson mein dhal rahi thi aur do jism ek dusre mein pighal rahe they Sachin Purvi ko puri tarah se apna banane chala tha...shayad ye anokhi shadi aur anokha milan tha...Pyaar mein is kadar doobke dono kho chuke they Purvi ke jism pe kab Sachin ka naam likha ye usey maalum hi nahi hua ...Dono ka woh anokha atoot milan unki pyaar ki daastan bata raha tha...ab Purvi puri tarah Sachin ki ho chuki thi...Sachin ka naam uske rom rom par tha**

**Tabhi Darwaaze pe dastak hui aur Purvi ne khud ko Sachin se alag kiya...wo nahi jaana chaahti thi khud ko rokna chaahti thi par phir bhi wo waada usey rokne majboor karta tha...usne sar hilakar haath jodkar Sachin ko wahan se jaane ke liye kaha ...par Sachin wahin ruka raha usne phir se Purvi ka dulhan roop mein sajaya khud usko wahi bangla saari dubara pehnayi shayad usey bhi vahi waada yaad aa gaya tha aur usne Purvi kp phir sajakar...uska haath pakda aur darwaza khola ...Saamne Purvi ki maa thi**

_AAYI KHUSHI KI HAI YE RAAT AAYI_

_SAJ DHAJ KE BAARAAT HAI AAYI_

**Sachin khud usey mandap mein le jaane laga .Aur Purvi ki aankhein nam thi uski aankhon mein bebasi ke aansu they**

_DHEERE DHEERE GHAM KA SAGAR _

_THAM GAYA AANKHON MEIN AAKAR _

_GOONJ UTHI HAI JO SHEHNAI _

_TO AANKHON NE YE BAAT BATAI_

**Kavin ko barat mein dulhe ke roop mein dekh Shonali bas roye jaa rahi thi ...Sachin ye sab apne dil pe patthar rakhke kar raha tha**

_HUMESHA TUMKO CHAAHA _

_AUR CHAAHA AUR CHAAHA _

_CHAAHA CHAAHA CHAAHA_

_HUMESHA TUMKO CHAAHA _

_AUR CHAAHA KUCH BHI NAHI _

_TUMHE DIL NE HAI POOJA POOJA POOJA_

**Purvi baar baar bas Sachin ki ore dekh rahi thi aur Shonali Kavin..ko**

_AUR POOJA KUCH BHI NAHI_

_NA NA NAHI NA_

_NA NAHI NAHI NAHI_

_KUCH BHI NAHI HO KUCH BHI NAHI_

**Kavin aur Purvi ki shadi hone lagi saare mantron ke saath Vidhi anusar varmaala aur baaki sab mantra padhe gaye...Purvi bebasi se bas Sachin ki ore dekh rahi thi kyunki tan man se toh wo Sachin ko hi apna pati maan chuki thi uske jism aur man pe sirf Sachin ka naam tha aur yahan dusri taraf Sachin ki aankhon mein bhi bebasi ke aansu they...shayad Purvi ko puri tarah se paake bhi kisi aur ki jholi mein daalne ke gham se**

**Yahan jaise ek ek pal Shonali aur Sachin ko kaatte jaa raha tha**

_KHUSHIYON MEIN BHI CHAAYI UDAASI _

_NAND KI CHAAYA MEIN BOL KHATI _

_KEH DE PIYA SE BAS YE AAI _

_KEH DE PIYA SE BAS YE AAI_

Kavin(mantron ke dauran): ye sar pe chot kaisi ?

**Purvi Sachin ki taraf dekhti hai aur apne sar pe haath rakhti hai ...uski ek ek saans usey is shadi ko karne se rok rahi..kyunki shaadi toh ho chuki thi uski**

_JO DAAG TUMNE MUJHKO DIYA _

_US DAAG SE MERA CHEHRA KHILA _

_RAKHUNGI ISKO NISHANI BANAKAR_

_MAATHE PE ISKO HUMESHA SAJAKAR_

**Purvi bas aur nahi ruk paa rahi thi wo bas Sachin ki taraf umeed bhari nazaron se dekh rahi thi**

**Sachin usey dekhke muskurata hai Purvi bhi jhooti muskan laati hai apne chehre pe**

_O PRIYTAM O PRIYTAM _

_BIN TERE MERE IS JEEVAN MEIN _

_KUCH BHI NAHI NAHI NAHI _

_KUCH BHI NAHI KUCH BHI NAHI_

**Shaadi ki saari rasme ho gayi thi Bas ab bida baaki thi**

**Purvi sabse gale lagke milti hai**

**Shonali bhi uske paas aati hai jhooti hasi se usey gale lagati hai yahan Sachin Purvi ka haath pakadta haiaur usey doli ki or le jaane lagta hai**

_BEETEY LAMHON KI YAADEN LEKAR _

_OJHAL KADMON SE WO CHALKAR _

_DIL BHI ROYA AUR AANKH BHAR AAYI _

_MAN SE YE AAWAZ HAI AAYI_

**Uski payal beech me toot ke bikhar jaati hai Sachin uske har ek ghungroo ko uthata hai aur aisa karte waqt usey un dono ka bachpan yaad aata hai**

_WO BACHPAN KI YAADEIN_

_WO RISHTEY WO NAATE_

_WO SAAWAN KE JHOOLE_

_WO HASNA WO HASAANA_

_WO ROOTH KE PHIR MANAANA_

**Wo saare ghungroo samet ke Purvi ki mutthi kholta hai aur uske haath mein de deta hai thik usi tarah jaise wo bachpan mein kiya karta tha ...Purvi bhi unhe haath mein rakhhke doli mein baith jaati hai aur**

_WO HAR IK PAL_

_MAIN DIL MEIN SAMAYE_

_DIYE MEIN JALAYE_

_LE JAA RAHI HUN_

_MAIN LE JAA RAHI HUN_

_MAIN LE JAA RAHIN HUN_

**Dono ki aankhon mein bas aansu hi aansu they...Saanse toh ab bhi ek dusre se hi uljhi thi par alag hone ki baat dono ke dil pe zakhm kar chuki thi**

_O PRIYTAM O PRIYTAM O PRIYTAM_

_BIN TERE MERE IS JEEVAN MEIN_

_KUCHH BHI NAHI NAHI NAHI NAHI NAHI_

_KUCHH BHI NAHI_

_KUCHH BHI NAHI_

_KUCHH BHI NAHI_

* * *

Kavin aur Purvi ki shadi ho chuki thi..Madhula dono ka swagat karti hain

Madhula ji : Maushmi !(Kavin's brother's wife)

Maushmi: Haan Chhotu Maa

Madhula ji : Maushmi ,Purvi ko apne kamre mein toh leke jao ...aaj ki raat tal jaaye phir tum Purvi ko khoob sajana kal raat

Maushmi: Ji chhotu maa ...aaj ki raat ke baad hi toh milan ki raat hai...chalo Purvi

* * *

NEXT DAY

Shonali packing kar rahi thi...Sachin us se milne aata hai

Sachin: Kya kar rahi ho Shona ?

Shonali: Purvi aur Kavin ki shadi ho gayi hai ab main yahan ruk kar kya karungi

Sachin: Thik hai main bbi tumhare saath chalta hun

Shonali Purvi ke liye ek chitthi chhodkar wapas Sachin ke sath Mumbai laut jaati hai

* * *

**Purvi yahan dusri taraf saare rasam nibhaane mein vyast thi ...tabhi usey pata chalta hai ki Shonali bina usey mile chali gayi hai...**

**Jab wo uske room mein jaati hai toh chitthi dekhti hai**

LETTER

Dear Purvi

Main jaanti hun ki tum is chitthi ko padhke zyada khush nahi hogi lekin bahot kaam hai aur Sir ka bhi order tha wapas lautne ke liye . Tum aur Kavin aaram se aana Don't Hurry ...Meri taraf se tum dono ki shadi ko dheron badhai...

-Shonali

Purvi jab lautkar ghar aati hai toh usey Madhula ji bulati hain

Madhula ji: Purvi

Purvi unke pair chhooti hai

Madhula ji : Maushmi beta aaj humari Purvi ko khoob sajana aaj in dono ki milan ki raat hai

Maushmi : Jee Chhotu maa aaj hum Purvi ko is tarah sajayenge ki Devarji lattu ho jaenge

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Maushmi ne Purvi ko saja ke Kavin ke kamre mein bhej diya tha ...Dono ka kamra bahot sundar saja tha ...Kavin andar aata hai Purvi ke paas jaata hai Purvi ki aankhein band thi wo bahot ghabrai hui thi Kavin Purvi ka haath thaamta hai Purvi ghabrake apna pair pichhe kar leti hai**

Purvi : Kavin ye tum kya kar rahe ho...mat bhoolo ki

Kavin: Ghabrao mat ,tumhara haath thaama tumhare jale huye haath pe malham lagane ke liye ..Maa ne bataya ki mehndi ki wajah se tumhare haath jal rahe they...purani hogi galti se mix ho gayi hogi

Wo uske haathon mein medicine lagata hai

Purvi: Is se pehle ki tumhare man mein ye zabardasti ka rishta aage badhaane ki baat bhi aaye...main tumhe ek sach batana chaahti hun...tumhare liye ye shadi shadi hogi...par main is shaadi ko nahi maanti...kyunki meri shadi ho chuki hai ...aur maine tan man se sirf aur sirf Sachin ko apna pati mana hai...maalayen badalke humne us reet ko bhi nibha liya jo zaruri thi...main apna tan..apni har saans...ko Sachin ko saump chuki hun...mere aur uske beech wo rishta bhi ho chuka hai jo sirf aur sirf ek pati patni ke beech hona chahiye...isliye apne man mein mere kareeb aane ka khayal bhi mat lana...mujhe chhone ki ijaazat maine sirf Sachin ko di hai aur kisi ko nahi

Kavin: Main jaanta hun ...ki tum Sachin se pyaar karti ho...Maine kaha tha,Vaada kiya tha tumse ki tumhari ichcha ke viruddh apna haq nahi jataunga tumhare upar...Raat kaafi ho gayi hai...ye kapde aur gehne...mera matlab hai comfortable hoke so jao

* * *

AFTER A WEEK

Purvi Kavin ko pukaarte huye wahan aati hai

Purvi: Kavin...Kavinn...

bahar jaati hai to dekhti hai Wahan Sachin baitha tha

Purvi: Tum!Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho maine tumse kaha tha na mujhse milne phir mat aana phir yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Tabhi wahan Kavin aata hai

Kavin: Maine bulaya hai isey yahan

Purvi: Tumne ?

Kavin: Haan maine bulaya hai Sachin ko...Main jaanta hun ki tum dono ek dusre se bahot pyaar karte ho isliye Purvi maine faisla liya hai ki main Purvi tumhe is rishte se aazad karta hun ...Jao Sachin ke saath ...Kal divorce papers ready ho jaenge tum aazad ho

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Kavin?

Kavin:Jis rishte mein bandhan hon us rishte ki umar kam hoti hai Sachin isliye ye faisla maine kaafi soch samjh ke liya hai aur ye mera aakhri faisla hai

Sachin: Thik hai Kavin tumhare faisle se main infact Purvi bhi bahot khush hai lekin ye nishaniya ye sindoor ye mangalsutra mujhe rokti hain ki main isey yahan se le jaun ...Ek kaam karo Purvi utaar do ye mangalsutra ponchh do ye sindoor aur chalo mere saath

Purvi chhup khadi bas usey dekh rahi thi

Sachin: Kya hai na ki aurat hai wo aur aisa karte huye usey accha nahi lagta hoga ek kaam karo Kavin ki tum khud vo mangalsutra nikal do aur vo sindoor mita do ...

Kavin Purvi ki taraf badhta hai Purvi ke gale se vo utaarne ke liye ki tabhi

Purvi(shouts): NAHI!...

aur uski aankhen bhar jaati hain ...wo wahan se bhaagkar apne room me chali jaati hai

Sachin: Dekha Kavin aisa nahi ki wo mujhe chaahti nahi hai. .. Par meri premika hone se kai pehle vo ek Aurat hai aur ek aurat ke liye sabse zyada zaruri hota hai uska rishta... aur uski ehmiyat... aisa nahi ki wo mere paas nahi aana chaahti ya mujhse pyaar karna chhod chuki hai ...par apni maa ko diya vachan ab bhi yaad hai...tum us vachan ko bhool sakte ho...wo nahi bhooli hai...aur jab tak wo tumhe tumhare pyaar se nahi mila deti uska man nahi karega mujh tak aane ke liye...

Itna kehke Sachin wahan se chala jaata hai

* * *

HERE IN MUMBAI

Shonali apna ghar saaf kar rahi thi tabhi uske haath uski aur Kavin ki ek photo aati hai

Shonali usey dekhke rone lagti hai,uske aansu nahi thamte

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

**Kavin bhi yahan Shonali ko yaad kar raha tha har ek chiz me usey Shonali ki yaad nazar aati hai Shonali ka chehra har taraf usey nazar aata hai...har waqt har jagah**

* * *

NEXT DAY

Kavin aur Purvi laut chuke they

IN THE OFFICE

Shonali apne cabin ki taraf jaa rahi thi tabhi usne dekha ki ek cabin ke bahar name plate badli jaa rahi thi

Shonali: Ye kya ho raha hai

Pune: Vo Virat sir ki badli karke koi naye sahab aaye hain

Tabhi Shonali Sachin ke paas jaati hai usey case details dene

Shonali: Bahot badi gadbad ho gayi hai Ek naya Case hai Juhoo road pe lash mili hai

Sachin:Accha tum ek kaam karo jo bhi case hai vo sab details nikaalke bhejo mere paas Tab tak main Virat sir ko inform...

Purvi wahan aati hai

Purvi: Virat sir office mein nahi hai unki jagah koi aur hai...maine chehra to nahi dekha lekin...vo Virat sir nahi they

Shonali: Haan Virat sir ka transfer hua hai aur unki jagah koi aur officer aaye hain ACP Samarth Singh Rathore

Sachin: Mar gaye ! You mean the famous "Samarth Singh Rathore " tumhe pata hai puri duniya mein inse strict head aapko koi nahi milega.. He is very...kya kahun

Tabhi wahan par Kavin aata hai

Kavin: Sab ko Samarth sir ne bulaya hai

Sab wahan jaate hain ...

Samarth ke saamne aate hi Purvi ko aisa lagta hai jaise usne unhe kahin dekha hai

Samarth: Everyone's here ?

All: Yes sir

Samarth: ACP Virat aapke saath kaise they ye toh mujhe nahi pata lekin mere yahan hone se aap sab ke saath leniency nahi barti jayegi ...Aapka har kaam aapke ghar,parivar, dost in sab se bada hona chahiye aur haan mujhe "naa" sunne ki aadat nahi hai aur naa hi koi reason ya excuse aapse expect karta hun ...isliye behtar yahi hoga ...ki aap apne kaam ko diye assignment ko samay pe pura karen...AM I CLEAR

ALL:Yes sir

Samarth: I can't hear you

All(louder): Yes sir

Samarth:I still can't hear you

All(louder): Yes sir

Samarth: Good !Get back to work everyone ...Dismiss

Purvi wahin khadi thi aur Samarth ko ghoor rahi thi

Samarth: Inspector Purvi...notice board pe likhke dun? I said Dismiss..

Shonali usey wahan se lekar jaati hai

Shonali: Ye tum kar kya rahi thi ?Kyun ghoor rahi thi unhe

Purvi: Maine inhe kahin dekha hai

Shonali: Obviously dekha hoga ...he is the "Samarth Singh Rathore "...I mean aaye din inke baare mein news aati hai news me hi dekha hoga

Purvi: Nahi yar maine usey kahin aur dekha hai...

Shonali: Hey Durga maa...ab tu zyada mat soch please aur chal yahan se...

* * *

IN THE NIGHT

Shonali apne room. Mein akeli thi ekdam se usey aawaz aati hai aisa lagta hai jaise kisine usey pukara

"PAROMI"

Shonali darke khadi hoti hain

"Ami aetay Paromi"

Shonali:Keyacche bayre ?Kaun hai wahan

Wo uthkar baahar jaati hai par koi nahi dikhta phir wo wapas aati hai tabhi koi usey pichhe se aawaz deta vo palatkar dekhti hai toh

Shonali:Tum?Tumne mujhe aawaz lagai kya?

Kavin:Nahin kyun?

Shonali:Mujhe aisa laga jaise kisine aawaz di mujhe

Kavin: Hota hai hota hai chhodo wo Sachin Purvi aur main bahar chal rahe hain tum chal rahi ho kya ?

Shonali: Haan chalo

* * *

**HERE AT THE BEACH**

**Purvi sab ke liye order place kar rahi thi...tabhi usne kuchh dekha toh uske pichhe gayi**

**Wo samundar ke paas lehron ke pichhe jaane lagi usey ajib ajib chizen dikhne lagi ...Ek pal ko aisa laga usey jaise usne khudko paani ki lehron ke beech dubta dekha ho ...Jaise kisine uske haath baandhkar un lehron mein usey phenk diya ho...uski maut ke baad tabhi pichhey se kisine usey aawaz di**

"Purvi"

Wo Sachin tha

Sachin: Order Taiyyar hai chal

Wo dono wahan se jaa hi rahe they ki usey kuchh yaad aaya ki wo ghar ki chhabiya lena bhool gayi hai

Purvi: Main shayad ghar ki chhabiya lena bhool gayi hun...tum log ruko main lekar aati hun...

Uske wahan se jaane ke kuchh second baad Sachin ko yaad aaya ki chaabiya Kavin ne usey di thi .Wo Purvi ke pichhey gaya

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi turned

**Sachin uske paas chhabi leke aa hi raha tha tabhi Purvi ne dekha ki ek car Sachin ke paas aa rahi hai .Purvi daudte huye wahan gayi aur usey apni taraf kheencha ...Purvi ki aankhein bhar aayi thi ...aur ek pal ke liye wahi sab nazare usey dikhne lage jo sapno mein dikhte they...**

Sachin(cubed her face): Pagal ho gayi ho kya tum...tumhe kuchh ho jata toh kaun zimmedar hota ?

Purvi:Aur agar tumhe kuchh ho jata toh...main dubara tumhe kho nahi sakti ...

Itna kehke wo Sachin ko gale laga leti hai ...lekin Sachin usey ek taraf karta hai

Sachin:Ye tum kaisi behki behki baaten kar rahi ho ?Dubara matlab?Purvi tum bhool rahi ho...you are married now ...

Purvi: Yes I am married... and i am married to only you

Sachin usey gale lagata hai

Sachin: Purvi ..main jaanta hun samjh sakta hun ki ye ehsaas kitna ajeeb hai ...ki pyaar jab kisi aur se ho aur rehna kisi aur ke saath ho...lekin tumhe ye rishta nibhane ki koshish toh karni hogi na...

Purvi: Ye tum kya bol rahe ho Sachin... maine man se sirf aur sirf tumhe chaaha hai...main sirf tumhari hun...sirf tumhara haq hai mujhpe...sirf tumhara

Sachin: Not legally...Legally nahi Purvi...Legally Kavin ka adhikar hai...us chaar diwaro mein band shadi ko koi nahi apnata Purvi...samaj ke saamne liye phere ...unhi ko apnaate hain sab log ...

Purvi: Main ye sab nahi jaanti Sachin... main sirf ye jaanti hun ki apne pure man se maine sirf tumhe chaaha hai...aur chaahti rahungi

Sachin: Aur main ye chaahta hun ki tum mujhe bhool jao...Bhool jao us raat maine tum se kaha...jo us raat humare bichh hua

Purvi ye sab bas chup hokar shanti se sun rahi thi

Purvi: Tum mujhe keh rahe ho ki main tumhe bhool jaun...Lekin kya tum mujhe bhool sakte ho

Sachin uski baat ko sunke moodkar laut jaata hai...aur Purvi usey jaate dekhti hai

* * *

Arey yar maarna mat Sachvi fic likha hai to Sachvi hi hoga don't worry warna bichari Shonali ka kya hoga :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: O.k Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the full on Drama chapter **

* * *

**Sachin ke jaane ke baad uske saamne koi chiz aati hai jise dekhke...**

**FEW HOURS BEFORE**

**Purvi kisi mall mein gayi thi investigation karne**

**Tabhi vo ek aurat se takra gayi**

Gayatri: Kitni ajeeb baat hai naa chaahte huye bhi tum mujhse mil hi jaati ho

Purvi usey bina jawab diye wahan se jaane lagi

Gayatri:Aaj tumhare pyaar par koi aanch aane wali hai par tum usey bacha logi Purvi ,Purvi...yahi naam hai na tumhara ..

FLASHBACK OVER

Purvi(in mind): Gayatri devi ki kahi ek ek baat sach hui hai aaj tak ,mujhe unse milna hi hoga

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

**Shonali ke saath jo kuchh hua wo bahot ajeeb tha baar baar uske dimag me wahi baat aa rahi thi ki usey kisne pukara**

**NEXT DAY**

**Purvi us jagah gayi jahan Gayatri devi ne usey bulaya tha**

**Wahan bahot andhera tha roshni ka naam-o-nishan nahi behad ajeeb tha wo sab**

"Andar aa jao Purvi main tumhari hi pratiksha kar rahi thi ...seedhe seedhe chali aana "

Purvi andar gayi toh usne gayatri devi ko wahan dekha wo wahan aankh moond kar baithi thi

Purvi: Leejiye Gayatri devi main aa hi gayi aapke paas bataiye kya jaanti hain aap mere baare mein

Gayatri: Baith jao!Shaant chitt hoke baith jao ekaagra ho jao tumhe tumhare saare sawalon ka jawab mil jayega

Purvi bhi dhyan karte huye baith gayi

Gayatri: Tum soch rahi hogi yahan itna andhera kyun hai ?Kyunki jo kaam main karti hun wo bhootkaal yaane ki tumhare past se juda hai ...Purv janam mein tumhare dwara kiye jo kaarya hain ya jin peedhaon se hokar tum guzri thi us sab ka bodh main tumhe karati hun...i would make you meet your past ...aur past ko present se jodne ka jo kaam hai it's very difficult and also impure...ashuddh hota hai isliye Suraj devta aur agni devta ke prakash jaisi pure chizon ke aane se ye process toot sakta hai...Purvi us bed pe jaake let jao aur aankhein band karke sirf mujhe suno

Purvi bed par let gayi

Gayatri : Ab apni aankhein band karo ...aur socho ...yaad karo..apni is zindagi se pehle tum kahan thi...Us sapne ko yaad karo ...dekho...tumhe ek diya jalta nazar aa raha hai ...ab bas uski law ki dekho ...batao us jalte diye mein tumhe kya nazar aa raha hai ...Kuchh dikhai diya?

Purvi : Haan

Gayatri: Kya ?Kya nazar aa raha hai?Kahan ho tum?

Purvi: Tulsi ke podhe ke saamne khadi hun

Gayatri: Dhyan se dekho apne aap ko dhundho Purvi...kahan ho tum?Apne aap ko dekhho Purvi kya kar rahi ho tum?...

Purvi: Tulsi mein jal chaddha rahi hun

Gayatri: Kya tumhare paas koi aur bhi hai ?

Purvi: Haan

Gayatri: Kya uska chehra is janam mein kisi se milta hai ?

Purvi: Durga bhabhi

Gayatri: Aas paas dekho aur batao ki bharat ke kis kone mein ho tum?

Purvi: Bangla saari pehni hai maine...Bangal ke kisi kone mein hun

Gayatri: Aage dekho tum Durga ko aur Durga tumko kis naam se pukar rahi ho

Purvi: Unhone mujhe Aarshima aur maine unhe Monjusha bhabhi naam se bulaya

Gayatri: Aage kya hota hai ?

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**Jo kuchh Purvi ne Gayatri devi ke ghar pe apne baare mein dekha tha wo adhura tha lekin bahot ajeeb...Purvi usi ke baare mein sochte huye apni hi duniya mein mast hoke chali jaa rahi thi..Tabhi peechey se usey kisine aawaz di**

"Purvi"

**Purvi ne peechey mudke dekha .Wo Sachin tha**

Sachin: Purvi kya kar rahi ho tum?Kabse horn baja raha hun...lekin tum sumti hi nahi ...Accha thik hai Gaadi mein baitho aur mujhe batao kya hua ?

She sits into the car

Sachin: Ab chupp kyun baithi ho ?Mere sawalon ka jawab dogi ?

Purvi: Wo main...kuchh kaam tha ...

Sachin: Toh atleast mujhe ya kisi aur ko bata ke to jaa sakti thi tum...aur ye itni sunsaan jagah pe kya kaam tha tumhe ?...

Purvi: Meri chhodo tum mujh tak kaise pahonche?

Sachin: Tumhari gaadi ki location trace karke ...Waise kahan hai tumhari car haan

Purvi: Repairing ke liye di hai

Sachin: Oh accha waise tumne bataya nahi ki tum...wahan...

Purvi: Mujhe please ghar chhod do Sachin

Sachin: Tumhari tabiyat thik hai na ?

**Purvi haan mein sar hilati hai .Pure raaste wo sirf Sachin ko dekh rahi thi**

_NAINO KI MAT MAANIYO RE_

_NAINO KI MAT SUNIO_

_NAINO KI MAT SUNIO RE_

_NAINA THAG LENGE THUG LENGE_

_NAINA THUGG LENGE_

Sachin: Aise hi dekhti rahi to kahin dubara pyaar na ho jaye

_Jab wo ghar pahonchey toh Purvi bahar nikalne lagi lekin uski saari fans rahi thi...Sachin usey nikaalne ki koshish karta hai ...Purvi Sachin ko bas ummid bhari nazron se dekhti hai...lekin Sachin muh pher leta hai_

_"BHALAMANDA DEKHE NA PARAYA NA SAGA RE_

_NAINO KO TOH DASNE KA CHASKA LAGA RE_

_NAINO KA ZEHER NASHEELA RE_

_NAINO KA ZEHER NASHEELA_

_NAINO KA ZEHER NASHEELA RE NAINO KA_

_ZEHER NASHEELA_

_BAADLON MEIN SATRANGIYAN BOVEN BHOR TALAK BARSAVE_

_NAINA BAAWRE KAR DENGE ...NAINA THAG LENGE_

* * *

**AFTER A WEEK**

**Purvi Gayatri devi ke paas phir jaati hai**

Purvi: Gayatri devi jitna sach mujhe pata chal chuka hai vo sach adhura hai Aarshima ka chehra mera hai par Shhubhrotto kaun hai ?Uska chehra kyun nahi dekh paa rahi main ?Aur dusra wo Shaunik ...in dono ka chehra dikhna mere liye bahot zaruri hai Gayatri devi

Gayatri: Dikhai denge ye dono chehre bhi tumhe dikhai denge ...par mujhe samajh nahi aa raha hai ki tumhare saath is process me itna samay kyun lag raha hai ...jabki yahi process main kai logon ke saath kar chuki hun ...Accha ek kaam karo apne dono haath lao mere paas

Wo Purvi ka haath thaamti hai aur unhe thaamke jab apni aakhein band karti hai toh achanak usey aisa lagta hai jaise kisine usey dhakka diya ho

Purvi: Kya hua Gayatri devi ?

Gayatri:Koi...koi shakti awashya hai jo tumhare past ko secure kar rahi hai ...tumhare alawa kisi ko bhi us past tak pahonchne nahi degi

Purvi: Is hypnosis ke process ke alawa aur koi process nahi hai kya?

Gayatri: Hai...

Purvi: Toh phir keejiye na

Gayatri: Nahi us process mein bahot risk hai us process mein kuchh time ke liye tumhari aatma ko apne shareer mein aur apni aatma ko tumhare shareer mein transfer kar dungi aur sacch jaan lungi...but tumhare ateet ki raksha bahot hi pure aur serene shakti kar rahi hai...tumhari aur meri dono ki jaan jaa sakti hai isme

Purvi: Toh kya mujhe kabhi apni past life pata nahi chalegi ?

Gayatri: Chalegi...bilkul pata chalegi...Kuchh tutega..kuchh chiz alag hogi...koi cheez khulegi ..koi dhun sunai degi toh tumhe pata chalega lekin...tumhe woh saari chizen badi dhyan se pehchanni hogi

Purvi palatke jaane lagi

Gayatri: Naa chaahte huye bhi kisi aur ke kehne pe dusre ki khushi ke liye apna jeevan samarpit karna bahot kathin hai ..Yadi tumhara prem saccha hai toh tumhe tumhara asli prem awashya milega

* * *

**AFTER A WEEK**

**Sachin Kavin ke ghar par gaya toh usey pata chala ki Kavin aur Purvi kisi baat pe behes kar rahe they**

Kavin:Nahi hum Kashmir jayenge

Purvi: Bilkul nahi Kolkata Kolkata Kolkata

Kavin: Purvi tum..lo Sachin aa gaya..Sachin tum isey samjhao ...ab Sachin hi decide karega ki hum dono honeymoon pe kahan jayenge

Sachin ye sab sunke bahot hairan tha aur saath hi usey yakin nahi hua

Purvi: Bolo na Sachin

Sachin:I think Ladies are always right tumhe Purvi ki baat sunni chahiye...

Kavin: O.k O.k i surrender hum Kolkata hi jayenge ...

suddenly he got a phone call and went outside to attend it

Sachin: So Mrs Purvi Kavin Chakraborty ek baat to saabit kar di tumne ki pehle pyaar ko bhulana kitna aasan hota hai ...

Purvi: Tum hi ne kaha tha na ki main tumhe bhool jaun toh ab agar main koshish kar rahi hun...tumhe itni takleef kyun ho rahi hai batao...Main aage badhna chaahti hun...

Sachin: Purvi maine wo sab nadani mein keh diya tha tum toh jaanti ho ki tumhara Sachin nadani mein kuchh bhi keh deta hai

Purvi: Nadani?Arey wah ...aisi kaisi Naadani Sachin jab chhaha seene se laga liya jab jee chaaha keh diya ki tumhare aur mere bichh kuchh nahi mujhe bhool jao ...Ye kaisi Naadani hai tumhari...

Sachin:Arey main nasamajh hun...Main Nadan hun lekin tum toh samajhdar ho ...kya tum ye nahi samajhti ki is se tumhare mere jeevan ke saath saath do aur jeevan barbaad honge Arey mera naa sahi Apni dost Shonali ka khayal toh karo

Purvi : Shonali is sab mein beech me kahan se aa gayi Sachin...ye mera faisla hai isme Shonali kahan se aa gayi

Sachin: Anjaan banne ka natak mat karo Purvi...arey is sab mein tum usey kitni takleef de rahi ho ye samajh aata hai tumhe...arey apne swarth mein itni toh andhi mat bano ki uske aansu naa dikhai de tumhe

Purvi : ye tum kya bol rahe ho Sachin ye sahi nahi hai...main usey takleef nahi dena chaahti

Sachin: Sahi nahi hai ?Kya matlab samjhu is sab ka main...Honeymoon ke liye plan kar rahi ho aur kya matlab samjhu is sab ka ? Pehle main samajhta tha tum apni maa ko diya wada pura kar rahi ho par nahi tum is kadar swarthi ho chuki ho ki kisi aur ke pyaar ki chaahat uska samarpan tumhe dikhai naji deta ye sab karne jaa rahi ho aur is se pehle tumne ek bhi baar nahi socha

Purvi: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho hosh mein toh ho tum?

Sachin: Ab tak nahi tha lekin ab aa gaya hun...zara socho Shonali pe kya asar hoga pal bhar ke pyaar ko tum Kavin ko de dogi lekin us kuch der ke pyaar ke liye tum 3 zindagiya barbaad karogi ye khayal nahi aaya man mein tumhare ...Selfish ho tum Purvi...bahot khudgarz

**Itna kehke Sachin wahan se chala gaya lekin jab Purvi ko sach ka pata chala toh uski aankhein bhar aayi shayad bahot bada anyaay ho gaya tha us se anjaane me Purvi ke saath**

Shonali: Hello Purvi!Kahan ho tum yaar Kaki maa kabse tumhara phone try kar rahi thi tum uthati kyun nahi...Accha unhone kaha hai ki meri tumse baat ho toh tumhe ye bataun ki shaam mein 8 baje ke kareeb puja hai Durga maa ke mandir mein..tum aa jaana hai na ..

Purvi: Haan yaad hai aati hun main...

**Jab Purvi ko sach ka pata chala usne bahot ahem faisla liya**

**Jab Sachin office ke liye nikal raha tha us se pehle Pjrvi wahan aske ek pendrive laga deti hai par jaise hi Sachin car on karke car start karta hai koi aa jata hai**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Purvi mandir me Durga maa ki puja ke liye samaan le jaa rahi thi ki tabhi usne dekha ki ek aadmi Devi maa ke gehno ki her pher kar raha tha jise dekhkar wo unse ladne lagi aur kaafi koshish karti hai ki gehne chori naa hon**

**On the other hand**

**Sachin ghar jaane ke liye dubara car mein baithta hai tabhi wahan Kavin bhi aa jata hai ...aur vo dono saath me nikalne ke liye baith jaate hain Sachin music player on karta hai lekin usey kuchh aur ho sunai deta hai**

"Sachin,main nahi jaanti ki isey sunne ke baad tum mujhe maaf karoge ya nahi lekin jaane anjaane mujhse jo bhool hui hai,Maine tumhare saath saath Kavin aur Shonali dono ka dil dukhaya hai...agar mujhe zara bhi ehsaas hota ki main kisi ek ke saath nyaay karne ke liye kaiyon ke saath anyay kar rahi hun...toh main Aisa kabhi nahi karti Maine tumhe khudko samarpit to kar diya lekin sirf Shonali ke kehne par...Magar main tab kahan jaanti thi ki wo mujhse ye sab tumhari chaahat mein keh rahi hai ...haan Kavin Shonali tumse beinteha mohabbat karti hai...tumhe mere roop mein tumhara pyaar mil jaaye isliye uane aisa kaha mujhse aur anjaane mein main bhi itni badi bhool kar baithi ,Pyar to main ab bhi sirf aur sirf Sachin se karti hun...par nahi jaanti thi ki mera ek galat kadam se dusron ki zindagi pe kitna bada asar padega ...Agar ye sab jaanne ke baad bhi tum mujhe maaf kar sake toh 8 baje Durga Maa ke mandir me aa jana...main unhi ke saamne humare us rishte ko khatam kar dungi...Aur agar nahi kar paaye to main humesha ke liye tumhari duniya se door ho jaungi is ehsaas ke saath..ki ek din ke liye hi sahi main sahi maine mein tumhari patni ban saki...

**Yahan dusri taraf Purvi par koi Talwar se attack karta hai aur talwar uske shareer ke paar ho jati hai**

**Yahan Sachin aur Kavin dono wo recording sunke foran durga maa ke mandir gaadi le jaate hain...Purvi ko dhundhne ki koshish karte hain tabhi Purvo Sachin ko Durga maa ki moorat ke saamne milti hai jahan wo dekhta hai ki Purvi ke shareer ke aar paar thi vo talwar**

Sachin: Purvi!Purvi utho...

Usne Purvi ke shareer se vo talwar alag ki aur usey uthake hospital le gaya

Shonali also came to know about Purvi's condition and she came tothe hospital

Shonali: Purvi !Purvi...kahan...hai vo Kavin

Kavin:Wo O.T mein hai

Sachin(with tears): Thik toh ho jayegi na wo...ye sab kya ho gaya..is haalat mein...Purvi ...kahin na kahin main bhi zimmedar hun uski is haalat ka

Kavin(to Shonali): Tumhari vajah se sirf tumhari wajah se aaj Purvi is haalat mein hai...Khud aake mujhe bolti ki tum mujhe chaahti ho...Ye jaante huye ki Sachin aur Purvi ek dusre ss pyaar karte hain...tumne Purvi se wo sab karne ke liye kyun kaha...Pyaar is sab se kai zyada bada hota hai...arey tumne usey ek tarah se ye kaha ki wo Sachin ko bhool jaye...Ek baar mujhe kaha hota arey in dono ki khushi ke liye hi sahi main tumhara prem sweekar kar leta..aur shayad mujhe tumse pyaar ho bhi jaata...lekin aaj jo Purvi ki haalat hai na uske baad agar uswy kuchh hua toh main kabhi tumhe maaf nahi karunga ..

* * *

AFTER A FEW HOURS

Sachin: Doctor how is Purvi...?

Doctor : I am sorry she is in a very critical condition blood itna beh chuka tha jab unhe laaya gaya tha ki hum kuchh nahi kar sakte Pulse rate low hai aur saanse dheemi

Sachin: Aisa mat kahiye Doctor main apni Purvi ko itni zyada talleef mein nahi dekh paaunga .

Doctor: Dekhiye takleef itni hai ki hum aur aap milkar andaza lagana chaahe toh bhi nahi laga sakte

Suddenly nurse came there

Nurse:Sir wo patient kohosh toh aa gaya hai kuchh kehne ki koshish kar rahi hain...par heartbeat ekdam se tez ho gayi hai

Everyone rushed inside...Purvi called Kavin and Shonali and holded there hands and made them meet ...suddenly she was unconscious ...

Doctor: Dekhiye aap log hume apna kaam karne deejiye hatiye aap log please

Here Shonali sat in front of the Durga idol in the hospital

Shonali(joint her palms): He Durga Maa..tum toh sab jaanti ho..

aaj Purvi ko kuchh na ho maaa...usey bacha lo maa...usey bacha lo maa...ye upkaar kar do maa

Doctor comes outside

Sachin,Kavin: Doctor Purvi kaisi hai ?

Doctor: Jaan toh bach gayi hai unki lekin

Sachin: Lekin kya doctor

Doctor: She is in coma..

Sachin: Coma mein par doctor... wo kab bahar aayegi coma se

Doctor: Mahine ,6 mahine,saal kitna bhi samay lag sakta hai

Sachin: Humari himmat mat todiye doctor Koi to tarika hoga Purvi ko thik karne ka

Doctor: Sorry jo kuchh bas mein tha wo hum sab kar chuke ...isliye

Everyone was shocked to hear this...but Sachin still could not believe ...He went inside

Sachin: Purvi...chal bahot hua drama tera chal uth...dekh main aakhri baar bol raha hun uth aur chal yahan se agar tu abhi nahi uthi toh main...main tujhse zindagi bhar baat nahi karunga...samjhi...

Shonali : Woh tujhe nahi sun sakti Sachin...

Sachin's eyes were filled with tears and he cried

"Teri khamoshi mujhe zindagi bhar ka dard de gai

Ye kaisa gunah humse hua jiski koi saza bhi nahi "

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

**Sachin was sittimg in front of Purvi holding her hand**

Sachin: 4 mahine beet chuke Purvi ...tum ab tak mujhse naraz ho ...kuchh to bolo ...is tarah chup rehke mujhe saza mat do...dekho Purvi...(wiping the tears) aaj aakhri baar keh raha hun...ki uth jao...agar tum nahi uthi na toh main tumhare saamne apni jaan de dunga

He took the knife fruit knife

Sachin: Main 10 tak ginunga Purvi...agar tum abhi nahi uthi na toh is knife se apni jaan le lunga

H**e counts till 10 but still she didn't open her eyes but he would have cut his Nerves but suddenly Purvi opened her eyes slowly...Sachin was very happy to see her..as she opened her eyes...she first saw Sachin...but beung in so muchh happy Sachin's eyes were filled with tears and he was still in the same position**

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe ho tum chaaku nichey rakho

Sachin hugs her

Sachin: Tum ho na,Tumhe hosh mein laane ke liye jaan bhi deni pade toh wo bhi main dunga

Purvi: Kaisi behki behki baaten kar rahe ho aur main hospital mein kya kar rahi hun...

Sachin:Madam pure 4 mahine soyi hain aap

Purvi: Accha lekin hua kya tha mujhe koi bataega

Sachin:Sab bataenge...tum aaram karo main Shonali aur Kavin ko bulake aata hun

Tabhi Shonali aur Kavin Wahan aate hain

Kavin: Kaisi ho tum ?Theek toh ho na ?

Purvi: Main toh thik hun lekin ye Sachin kya bol rsha tha 4 mahine soyi hun main

Kavin: Tum coma mein thi...Durga maa ke nandir mein puja karte waqt koi badmash unke jewellery badal raha tha to usey pakad rahi thi uske dusre saathi ne tumhare pet ke aar paar kar diya tha vo sword ...ab tum jaisa. Chahogi waisa hoga tumahar aur Sachin ka saath hoga

* * *

**A FEW DAYS AFTER**

**Sachin had made special arrangement for Purvi ...**

Purvi: Really Sachin ye sab arrangement mere liye hain?

Sachin: Yes madam ye sab aapke liye hai...special lunch for the special lady

Purvi opens the bowl..

Purvi: Ye sab mera favorite hai...Thank you so much Sachin..

Sachin: Itne pheeke thanks se kuchh nahi hoga

Purvi: toh phir ?

Sachin(extended his hand ): May i have the pleasure to dance with you mam..

Purvi: Sure..

_Both of them dance_

_TUMKO PAYA HAI TOH JAISE KHOYA HUN_

_KEHNA CHAAHUN BHI TOH TUMSE KYA KAHUN_

_KISI ZABAAN MEIN WO LAFZ HI NAHI_

_KI JINMEN KEHKE TUMKO YE BATA SAKUN_

_MAIN AGAR KAHUN TUMSA HASEEN_

_KAYNAT MEIN NAHI HAI KAHIN_

_TAAREEF YE BHI TOH_

_SACH HAI KUCHH BHI NAHI_

_TUMKO PAAYA HAI TOH JAISE KHOYA HUN_

**While Dancing..Sachvi had came dam closer too each other ...Sachin kept his hand on Purvi's waist..and then he pulled Purvi towards him ...Both of them hug each other ...they were so much close to each other so that if they would have come more closer they could have made a kiss...but as he was about to kiss her he remembered Purvi and Kavin's marriage ...he moved away and started leaving...But Purvi held his hand**

Purvi:Sachin! ruko...jiske liye ye sab arrange kiya hai kya wo pura nahi karoge tum ?...Main jaanti hun ki ye sab tumne mujhe propose karne ke liye kiya hai haina...?Main jaanti hun ki tum mujhe bahot chaahte ho aur isliye ye sab arrange kiya tha...

Sachin: Nahi ...

Purvi: Toh phir

Sachin: Tumhe paakar kho chuka hin isliye nahi chaahta ki zamaane bhar ki nazar hum dono pe pade ... Main tumhe propose nahi karunga

Purvi: Matlab

Sachin: Main tumse legally seedha shadi karunga,reeti Rivaz ke saath saath pheron mein

Sachin kissed on her forehead...

* * *

**A/N: So kya lagta hai itni jaldi Sachvi ki problems ka end ho jayega ? Bilkul nahi abhi toh picture baaki hai mere doston **


	4. HTHS-7

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed ...**

**Last song PAYALIYA JHANKAAR is really awesome you can download it if you want ...it's by Abhijeet Pohankar ...**

**Enjoy reading **

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

**Kavin bar bar Shonali ke tyaag aur samarpan ke baare me aur vo seedha Shonali ke pas gaya**

**Kavin: Zindagi ne mujhe ek dusra mauka diya hai isey phir shuru karne ka ...**

Shonali: Kavin!

Kavin: Let me complete Shonali... ye baat toh tum acchi tarah se jaanti ho ki ektarfa hi sahi pyaar kiya hai maine Purvi se bilkul usi tarah jis tarah tum karti ho mujhse ...lekin Sachin aur Purvi ek dusre ko behad chaahte hain...lekin wo ek tab tak nahi honge jab tak main unke beech mein hun...Dusri baat ye ki Shonali tumhara prem itna atah hai ki jiski koi tulna nahi...tumne haste haste sirf aur sirf meri khushi ke liye apne pyaar ko kisi aur ki jholi mein daal diya ...Tumhare aise prem ko main chaahun to bhi nahi lauta sakta ...par kya is prem ke karz ko utaarne ka ek mauka dogi mujhe...aur agar nahi de payi toh humesha ke liye bhula sakti ho mujhe ...shayad mere marne ke baad hi

Shonali: Bas Kavin Bas...aisi baaten mat karo...tum mujhse ek mauka chaahte ho aur main dungi tumhe ...

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Sumitra ji Purvi se milne uske ghar aati hain .Wahan sab log they**

Purvi: Arey Maa,andar aao na baitho kya khaoge bolo toh

Sumitra ji : Kuchh nahi bas tujhe dekhne ka man tha isliye Aa gayi

Purvi: Baba kaise hain maa

Sumitra: Baba thik hai, Par mujhe tum logon se kuchh zaruri baat karni hai

Purvi: Kaisi zaroori baat Maa

Sumitra: Beta jo rishte zabardasti jiye jaate hain na vo rishte rishte nahi hote, Aur aisa hi gunah hua hai mujhse maine zabardasti tujhe aur Kavin ko ek rishte mein baandhke jo kiya hai na wo bahot galat hai aur main apni galati sudharne aayi hun aaj ,Beta main tujhe us waade se mukt karti hun

Purvi: Maa ye main kya ?

Sumitra: Beta jo tumne kiya wo ek wada nibhane ke liye kiya kya tum ek baat aur maanogi apni maa ki

Purvi: Bolo na maa aaj tak koi baat taali hai tumhari ?

Sumitra ne apne purse se ek document nikala

Sumitra: Kavin Purvi In kaagzon pe dastakhat kar do beta

Purvi: Dastakhat? Kaise kagaz hain ye maa

Sumitra: Talaakh ke kaagzat hain

Purvi: Talaakh?

Sumitra: Haan beta yahi sahi hai aur hona bhi chahiye,Maine kisi ko parakhne me galti kar di Sachin ne in 4 mahino mein roz jis tarah tera khayal rakha hai na utna maine teri apni maa ne tera khayal nahi rakha hoga le beta dastakhat kar de

Kavin: Kaki maa bilkul thik keh rahi hain Purvi dastakhat kar do in kaagzon par

Purvi ne haath me pen liya aur Sachin ki ore ek baar dekhke phir un kaagzon par dastakhat kar diye .Sumitra ne kagaz Kavin ki ore badhaye

Kavin ne jab un kaagzon ko liya toh Purvi ke saath bitaye wo chhote chhote pal uske zehen mein utarne lage lekin phir bhi muskurake usne un kaagzon par dastakhat kar diye

Sumitra: Ab tum log taiyyari karo

Sachin: Kis baat ki ?

Sumitra: Sunanda ji chahti hain ki unke ghar ki hone wali bahu unke ghar aaye wo bhi jald se jald

Sachin: Sach kaki maa , Maa ne bulaya hai hum logon ko

Sumitra: Haan unhone bulaya bhi hai aur tumhari rasme bhi wo karna chaahti hain vo bhi jald se jald Aur saath hi Durga Puja bhi rakhi hai

Sachin: Thik hai Kaki maa hum Aaj kolkata niklenge

* * *

**AGLE DIN**

**Sachvi aur Shovin Kolkata pahonchte Sachin ke saath uske ghar jaati hai .**

Sunanda ji : Aa gaya meri bahu ko lekar

Purvi: Kaaki maa !

Sunanda ji : Kaaki maa nahi beta Maa kaho

Purvi ne haste huye nichey jhukke unke pair chhuye

Sunanda ji : Bahar kyun khadi ho andar aao tum dono

Wo dono andar jaate hain

Sunanda ji : Maine aur tumhari maa ne sab pehli hi taye kar liya tha...isliye socha hai ko aaj shaam me hi patra patri aur Aashirbad ki rasam kar lenge

Sachin: Par maa itni jaldi matlab ?

Sunanda ji : Jaldi to hai beta par main Purvi ko jald se jald apne ghar ki bahu banana chahti hun maine tere baba se bhi baat kar li hai wo Leh gaye hain hafte bhar mein aa jayenge par unhone kaha hai ki mera ashirwad Sachin ke saath hai

Sachin: Baba ne aisa kaha maa ?

Sunanda ji : Haan beta bilkul kaha, Kavin

Kavin: Jee Kaki maa

Sunanda ji : Kaki maa ke bacche Shonali ke mata pita kahan rehte hain ? Iska aur Tera byaah bhi toh hoga

Kavin: Kaki maa vo darasal

Sunanda ji : Vo kya isliye Madhula ji ne bhi kal Shonali ke mata pita ko bulwa liya hai

Shonali: Kya?Maa Baba ...Maa baba aa rahe hain

Sunanda ji : Haan isme itna chaunkne wali kya baat hai ,Chalo chalo sab aaram karo shaam me sab rasme hongi

Sachin: Lekin maa Patra patri matlab humari shadi ki date nikali jayegi aur Aashirbad means official engagement

Sunanda ji :Pata hai mujhe aur ye sab tujhse zyada pata hai samjha

Sachin: Phir bhi maa wo

Sunanda ji : Beech me mujhe rok tok bilkul pasand nahi hai Sachin

Sachin: Thik hai maa thik hai gussa mat karo

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Purohit ji kundaliyon ko mila rahe they**

Sunanda: Kya hua Purohit ji sab thik toh hai na,aur haan Purohit ji humare bete ke saath saath humari bitiya ka aur Kavin ka bhi dekh deejiye

Purohit ji: Thik ? Ekdam bhalo acche ...ladka aur ladki ka 36 ka 36 gunn milta hai aur Kavin babu aur Shonali ka bhi 32/36 gun lekin..

Sunanda: Lekin kya ?

Purohit ji : Dono Shadi ki date bahot nazdik hai warna 1 saal tak koi date nahi

Sunanda: accha kabki date hai ?

Purohit: 3 din baad

Sunanda: Koi baat nahi hum 3 din me ye shafi karayenge...

Sachin: lekin maa

Sunanda: Maine kaha na mujhe rok tok pasand nahi thik hai panditji 3 din baad shadi hogi

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Sachvi aur Shovin ki sagai (Aashirbad ) rasam hoti hai .Purvi aur Shonali dono ne bahot hi sundar bangla sari pehni thi .Shonali Purvi ke paas jaati hai**

Shonali: Kya tu bhi ye bade boodhon mein baithi hai chal mere saath

Purvi: Kahan ?

Shonali : Bahar lawn mein

Shonali Purvi ko apne saath lawn mein le jaati hai

Shonali: Tu kaise baithi thi un auraton ke beech me

Sachin: Exactly ! ye maa ki saheliyan kab jayengi ghar se

Kavin: Tab tak hum anndar nahi jaa sakte

Sachin: Toh bahar baithke bhi kya karenge

Shonali: game khele ?

Kavin: Cool lekin kya game

Purvi: Ice and Water

Sachin: ice and water dimag thik hai ?

Purvi: Haan kyun daud nahi sakoge kya tum

Sachin: Hum dono toh daud lenge par tum dono ka kya ?In sariyon mein bhaag paaogi tum dono

Purvi,Shonali: Bilkul

Kavin: Thik hai toh pehle kaun pakdega

Sachin: Main pakadta hun

Kavin : Theek hai bhaago !

**Aur Sachin Kavin aur Shonali ke pichhey bhaagta hai aur Shonali ka sari mein pair ulajhta hai aur vo girne hi wali hoti hai ki Kavin usey sambhal leta hai aur tabhi Sachin aake dono ko eksath usi me ice kar deta hai ...**

**Dono usi tarah reh jaate hain ...aur phir Sachin Purvi ke pichey bhaagta hai aur **

**Purvi daudte daudte pados me apni haveli mein chali jaati hai Bhaagte bhaagte uske pair aalte se bhari thaal mein pad jaate hain aur phir usi laal rangeen thaal se pair bahar nikaalke wo upar chadhne lagti hai...Sachin uske pairon ke nishan se samajh jata hai ki wo upar gayi hai aur wo uske pichey pichey chhat tak pahonch jata hai aur usey wahan dekhte hi**

Sachin: Purvi Ice

**Purvi usi tarah Budd banke khadi thi .Uske baal baar baar uske chehre ko chhoote aur hawa se laut jaate .Sachin bas us chaand ki chaandni mein usey dekh raha tha uska wo roop bahot hi haseen mein dher saari chhodiyan aur ungliyon pe aalta maatha bhi soona tha lekin kaano mein jhumke aur sabse ahem uuski aankhon ka kaajal aur honthon ki muskaan**

_WO CHAAND JAISI LADKI_

_IS DIL PE CHHAA RAHI HAI_

_AANKHON KE RAASTE SE_

_IS DIL MEIN AA RAHI HAI_

**Sachin uske kareeb gaya aur uske saamne apni jeb se nikaal ke ek paayal uske saamne rakh di aur us paayal ko uske pairon mein pehna diya,Usike aankhon ke kajal se uske kaan ke nichey kaala tika laga diya**

Sachin: Zamane bhar ki nazron se bacha ke rakha hai tumhe kahin meri hi nazar na lag jaaye

Itna kehke wo palat jaata hai

Sachin: Neechey aa jana .

**Sachin wahan se nichey chala jaata jata hai toh dekhta hai ki Kavin aur Shonali abhi bhi usi tarah they ek dusre ki aankhon mein khoye huye**

Sachin : Lagta hai tum dono ko is tarah kuchh zyada hi maza aa raha hai

**Dono ek dusre se alag hote hain aur Purvi bhi wapas aa jati hai**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Shonali ke parents bhi aa chuke they**

Monjula(Shonali's mother ) :Ab aapne ladka dhundh liya hai humari beti ke liye Sunanda ji toh phir humari naa kaise kar sakte hain

Shashaank(Shonali's father): Aur phir Shonali aur Kavin ek dusre ko pasand karte hain hume bhala aitraaz ho bhi nahi ho sakta Bas baithke Aashirbad ki rasam bhi aap log puri kar chuki hain hume accha laga

Manjula: Hein toh Shonali jaa jaake Purvi ke saath jaake baith holud ki rasam hai beta

Shonali: Holud ?

Manjula: Ye dekho arey baba Haldi ki rasam hai

Shonali uthke Purvi ke ghar bhaag jaati hai

Sumitra ji : Aa bete tere liye bhi upar Purvi ke kamre mein Sari rakhi hai pehen le aur aa jaa uske saath

Shonali upar jaati dekha ki Purvi peele rang ki sari mein thi

Purvi: Accha hua tu aa gayi,Ye le,Maa ne tere liye bhi Sari taiyyar rakhi hai

Aur Achanak Purvi ko wo gale laga leti hai

Purvi: Arey kya hua ..Dil ki dhadkane tez hain ?Meri bhi. ...Chal chal taiyyar ho ja varna maa upar aa gayi na toh ban jayenge hum dono ...Begun bhaja

Dono hasne lage

**Thodi der baad dono ko nichey laya jata hai aur aas pados ki auraten dono ko haldi lagati hain**

**At other side**

Sachin: Tujhe lagta hai ye idea kaam karega ?

Kavin: 110% karega yar

Sachin: Lekin aise wahan jana

Kavin: Tujhe Purvi ko dekhna hai na ?

Sachin: Haan dekhna toh hai lekin

Kavin:Lekin vekin kuchh nahi tu chal mere saath

**At other side**

**Holud rasam ho rahi thi ki tabhi achanak Purvi ki nazar parde ke pichhey padti hai wo dekhti hai Sachin aur Kavin dono naukron ke bhes me khade they**

Purvi(in Shonali's ears): Shona vo dekh

Dono dekhke hasne lagi

Monjula: Kya hua dono has kyun rahi ho ?

Shonali: Kuchh nahi maa ,Kaki maa aapne naye rasoiye bulwaye they kya ?

Sumitra: Rasoiye haan wo kal ke liye

Shonali: Haan dekho na abhi se aa gaye

Sumitra: Vo vahan

Sachin: Marr gaye

Sachin aur Kavin parde ke pichey chhup jaate hain

Sumitra ji: Koi toh nahi hai beta wahan

Purvi: Accha lagta hai Rasoi mein chale gaye

Sumitra: Accha ab bas karo

**Tabhi wahan andar ek bahot hi ajeeb aurat aati hai sir pe pura ghunghat daalke Aur vo Shonali ke paas jaati hai Haldi leti hai haathon mein tabhi Shonali usey dekh leti hai**

**EYES TALK**

Shonali: Kavin tum yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Kavin: Tumhe dekhne aaya hun

Shonali: Dekhne aaye ho na dekh liya ab jao yahan se

Kavin: Haldi lagaye bina

Wo Shonali ko haldi lagata hai

Sumitra ji :Mishti

Mishti: Hain maa

Sumitra: Mishti in dono ko ghaat pe le jaa aur zara sambhaal ke

Mishti: Chalo di

**Wo log Purvi aur Shonali ko wahan se le jaane lagte hain Tabhi Purvi Sachin ko corridor mein khada dekhti hai Wo usey bula raha tha**

Purvi: Tum dono chalo main aati hun

Mishti: Par di

Purvi: Kaha naa aati hun

Mishti: Thik hai di jaldi aaja tera intezar kar rahe hain

Mishti Shonali ko leke chali jaati hai Aur Purvi Sachin se milne jaati hai

Purvi: Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho ?Kisine dekh liya toh ?

Sachin: Statue

**Purvi waise hi khadi ho jati hai...uske haath me se haldi ka paatra leke Sachin haldi leta hai aur uske gaal pe bade pyaar se laga deta hai ..**

_Ude ude mann ude_

_Par lage tere sang jude_

_Mann ude pag bade_

_Teri ore bade_

_Jug chhod bade_

_Lahu munh lag gaya_

_Lahu munh lag gaya_

Sachin : Over

Itna kehke wo jaane ke liye muda hi ki tabhi

Purvi: Statue

**Purvi uski taraf badhi aur apne gaal se hi uske gaal pe haldi lagati hai .Aur uske maathe(forehead ) ko chhoom leti hai**

Purvi: Over

Itna kehke palatke jaane lagti hai ki tabbhi Sachin uska haath pakad leta hai aur

Sachin: Statue

Wo uske baal uske peeth(back) se alag karta hai aur uski gardan(neck) pe chhoomne lagta hai

EYE TALK (only Purvi talks like that because she is statue)

Purvi : Jaane do koi dekh lega

Sachin: Itne muddat ke baad aise mili ho aasani se kaise jaane dun

Purvi: Koi aa gaya toh

Sachin: Aaj raat nadi kinare milne ka wada ho toh sochunga

Purvi: Wada ab toh jaane do

_Soya tha nas nas mein_

_Ab ye jag gaya_

Sachin uske honthon ke karib aaya aur unhe apne honthon se choomne laga

_Aye lahu munh lag gaya_

_Labon ke chhoone se_

_Khwabon ke kone se_

_Labon ke chhoone se_

_Khwabon ke kone se_

(Dono khoye they itna ki bas koi bichh me aane ka toh soch hi nahi sakta tha)

_Bachke sab se lab se lab_

_Ye rag se rag gaya_

_Aye.. lahu munh lag gaya_

_Aye.. lahu munh lag gaya_

_Aye.. lahu munh lag gaya_

Sachin: Over

Purvi us se alag hoke chali jaati hai

Mishti: Di itni der kahan thi

Purvi: Kuchh nahi chal na yahan se

Wo log ghaat pe jaake nahate hain .

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Purvi sabse chhipte chhipate ghaat pe jaati hai .Jahan uske raat ko chhinne ke liye baitha tha koi usne safed rang ki bangali sari pehni thi ...aur kuchh nahi lekin itni khoobsurat chehre pe chhoti si bindi aur koi shringar nahi bas wo paayalein jo uske pairon mein thi kaafi thi aur haath ke wo kangan aur chhodiyan ...**

**Wo chhalke nadi kinare gayi .Tabhi ped ke pichey se uska haath pakad ke kisine apni taraf kheecha aur is se pehle ki wo kuchh keh paati usne uske muh pe apna haath rakh diya aur apna haath uski peeth pe rakh ke usey apni taraf aur kaske pakda Aur apna haath uski chhodiyon pe rakhne laga aur phir uske pairon ki taraf us haath ko le gaya**

Sachin: Bahot shor machati hai ye

Par wo bhaagke jaane lagi aur saare ghaat pe uski un payalon ka hi shor tha

_PAAYALIYA JHANKAAR_

_MORI PAAYALIYA JHANKAR_

_JHANANA JHANANA BAAJE JHANKAAR_

_PAYALIYA JHANKAR MORI_

_PAYALIYA JHANKAR_

**Wo phir uske paas aaya aur uske sar se palla hata diya aur uski kamar ka wo bandh usne hata ke alag kar diya uske chholi ke bandh bhi khol diye aur ...wo jab bhi bhaagne ki koshish karti Sachin uska haath pakadke rok leta aur uske angon ko chhoomne lagta ...wo phir haath chhudake bhaagne lagi aur phir Sachin ne uski saari ko pakad liya aur dheere dheere uski chhodiyan utaarne laga**

_PIYA SAMJHAUN SAMJHAT NAAHI_

ek ek karke uski saari chhodiyan utar gayi toh usne uske jhumke bhi utaar diye

_PIYA SAMJHAUN SAMJHAT NAAHI_

_SAAS NANAD MORI DEGI GAARI_

**Aur phir uski dono paayalen jo usey pareshan kar rahi thi unhe bhi usne utaar diya .Par isi beech usne dekha ki Purvi ke pair mein bhaagte waqt kaanta chhubh gaya tha usne us kaante ko nikaal ke door kiya aur uske pair ko bhi chhoom liya**

_PAYALIYA JHANKAAR MORI_

_PAYALIYA JHANKAAR MORI_

_JHANANA JHANNAN BAAJE JHANKAAR_

_PAYALIYA JHANKAAR MORI_

_PAYALIYA JHANKAAR_

**Wo uske pure jism ko chhoo raha tha uske lab aur uske har ek ang ko ek baar phir apne naam likh raha tha ...Isi tarah dono ki raat guzri us nadi ke kinare**

* * *

**abhi toh bahot se twist aane baaki hai so just keep waiting and watching ...**


	5. HTHS-8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews hope you like this part **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In the Night **

**Raat ka waqt tha agle din Purvi aur Sachin ki aur Shonali aur Kavin ki shadi hone wali thi...Ghar mein bahot saare log mehmaan sab they par kis chiz ko soch soch ke yahan se wahan apne kamre mein ghoom rahi thi **...**Tabhi usey apne kamre ki khidki se koi aawaz aati hai aur wo palatke dekhti hai toh dang reh jaati hai saamne Sachin ko dekhke **

Purvi : Tum yahan is waqt kya kar rahe ho

Sachin: Shhh!...Chillao mat chillaogi toh sab andar aa jaayenge ...

**Purvi ne turant darwaza laga liya **

Purvi: Ab batao bhi tum yahan andar kya kar rahe ho aur kamre mein kaise aaye ?

Sachin: Khidki se

Purvi:Kya ?tum pagal ho kya tum mujhse milne ke liye khidki se kyun aaye seedhe raaste se nahi aa sakte they kya ?

Sachin:Nahi agar seedhe raaste se meri entry ho rahi hoti toh main aata kya is tarah se andar aata...(uske kandhe pe haath rakhke)...Wo kya hai na darling maa ne bola hai shadi se pehle dulha dulhan ek dusre se nahi mil sakte isliye

Purvi: Toh tum kyun milne aaye ? Pagal ho kya tum

Sachin: Arey ajeeb ladki ho tum shadi se pehle ladke-ladkiya ye sochte hain ki aapas se mila kaise jaaye aur tum ho ki main tumse milne aaya hun aur tum ho ki

Purvi: Mil liye na ab jao please koi aa gaya toh badi musibat hogi

Sachin: Arey koi musibat...

Par is se pehle ki woh kuchh keh paata neechey se Sumitra ki aawaz aayi

Sumitra:Purvi ...Purvi beta

Purvi: Dekho maa aawaz de rahi hain tum jao yahan se

Sachin: Bilkul nahi

Purvi: Maa aa jayengi toh hasi udegi tumhari please jao yahan se

Sachin: Arey saas ka toh hak banta hai main nahi jaata

She heard Sumitra's anklet's voice

Purvi: Please tumhare aage haath jodti hun main please

Sachin: Accha thil hai lekin aise nahi jaunga

Purvi: Toh phir kaise jaoge

Sachin: Bataun?

Purvi usey ektak dekhne lagi...usne uski kamar ko pakad ke uske dono haathon ko kaske pakad liya

Purvi: Sachin !

Sachin: Shhh!

**Aur dheere se uske karib jaake uske honthon ko chhoomta hai aur phir uska haath pakad ke uske haathon mein kangan pehnata** hai

Purvi: Ye kangan

Sachin: Tumhare liye leke aaya tha socha tha Suhagraat par tumhe dunga

Purvi: Toh tabhi dena tha na

Sachin: Phir maine socha ki us raat toh main tumhare kangan utaarunga pehnaunga thodi na

Purvi: Dhatt!

She again heard her mother's voice

Purvi: Maa aa gayi tum jao na

Sachin: Tum palto kamre se bahar jao

Purvi: Pakka?

Sachin: Haan Baba pakka jao

Purvi went outside

Sumitra: Arey kahan thi kitni der se aawaz de rahi hun

Purvi: Wo maa...wo...taiyyar ho rahi thi

Sumitra: Arey Durga! Ye kaisa adhura taiyyar hui hai...saari hai kaan aur maatha soona hai

Purvi: Haan toh aap jao na main bas 10 minute mein aati hun taiyyar hoke

Sumitra: Jaldi se aa ja Shonali ke saath

Purvi: Haan maa

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Sumitra Purvi ke paas aati hai **

Sumitra: Uth jaa beta Purvi

Purvi: Itni subah subah maa

Sumitra: Haan Rasam hai uth toh bhool mat aaj teri shadi hai

Purvi ye sunte hi uth gayi

Sumitra: Shadi ka naam sunte hi uth gayi ? Chal ab uth jaa aur ye sari pehen le isi ko pehen ke ghaat pe jayenge tujhe nihlane

Purvi: Ghaat pe...maa yahin nahi naha sakti ?

Sumitra: Pagal hai tu ...chal jaldi

* * *

**Shonali aur Purvi dono ko ghaat pe snaan ke liye le jaaya jaata hi Purvi bahar aati hai uska phone bajta hai **

Purvi : Tumhe ek pal bhi chain nahi hai na ...itni subah subah phone kar diya mujhe

Sachin: Haan wo sab toh thik hai lekin ek baat kehni thi mujhe tumhe

Purvi: Kya

Sachin: Tum ghaat ke paani mein nahate huye bahot acchi dikh rahi thi

Purvi : What? Tum mujhe nahate huye dekh rahe they ?Pagal ho kya tum ?

Sachin: Aur suno wo jo baal tumhare kandhe pe hain na unhe zara hata do tumhare tan pe wo pani ki bunden uff!

Purvi: Arey Durga maa !... besharam kahan khade ho tum?Kahan khade hoke dekh rahe ho mujhe

Sachin : Arey apne piche palat ke dekho

**Purvi palti par usey koi nahi dikha...aur phone pe hasne ki aawaz sunai di**

Purvi: Has kyun rahe ho aur mujhe toh koi nahi dikhta yahan ?

Sachin: Purvi ,tum bhi na .. . .main bhala tumhe nahate huye kyun dekhunga fikar mat karo...main toh aaj tumhe apni dulhan ke roop mein dekhna chahta hun

Purvi smiles

Sachin: Ab kuchh bolo bhi

Purvi: Mujhe intezaar rahega

Sachin: Intezaar toh main bhi nahi kar sakta ...lekin karna toh hoga na...

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: haye ye kala til tumhari kamar Ka

Purvi: Aye!

Sachin: Accha baba thik hai thik hai

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Purvi ko piri par bithaya tha aur usne apna chehra Paan ke patton se dhaka tha ...Saari rasmo ke saath Sachvi aur Shovin ki shadi ho jati hai ...Bidai ke baad Purvi ko Sachin ke ghar laaya jata hai aur phir kuchh rasmo ke baad **

Durga: Tum thak gayi hogi Purvi chalo

Purvi jaa hi rahi thi ki ...Sachin bhi pichhey se chal diya

Durga: Aap kahan chal diye Devar ji

Aur sab hasne lage

Sujoy: Haan Sachin,tu kahan chala

Sachin: Apne kamre mein

Durga: Aap apne kamre mein nahi na jayenge devar ji

Sachin: Kyun

Sujoy: Beta ji aap apne kamre mein nahi jaa sakte

Sachin: Dekho Dada aap mujhe pareshan karne ke liye kuchh bhi mat kahiye main jaanta hun iske baad koi rasam nahi hai haan

Sujoy: Hai beta hai

Sachin: Bhabhi aap boliye na

Durga: Main kya bolun?Rasam toh hai, aur vo ye ki ab apni patni ka chehra dekhne ke liye na aapko parso raat tak ka intezaar karna padega haan

Sachin: Kya lekin kyun?

Durga: Kyunki kaal ratri beet jaane ke baad hi aap Purvi se aap mil sakte hain...chalo Purvi

Durga Purvi ko uske kamre mein le jati hai

Durga:Tum yahi baitho aaram karo main jaati hun, kuchh chahiye ho toh be jhijak keh dena waise tumhara saman tumhare kamre mein rakh diya hai

Purvi: Jee bhabhi

Durga chali jaati hai ...aur usi waqt Purvi ke phone pe message aata hai

"Ye 2 raaten kaise bitaunga main tumhara chehra dekhe bina "

Purvi texted- Sabra ka phal meetha hota hai

Sachin: Ajeeb rituals hain main aa raha hun tumse milne

Purvi: Bilkul nahi...bas 2 raat ki hi toh baat hai

Sachin: Tum reh logi mujhe dekhe bina

Purvi: Jiski tasveer dil mein hoti hai na usey aankhon ka sahara nahi hota

Sachin: Waise ek tarah se thik hi hai so jao thaki hogi ...

Purvi:Good night and sweet dreams dear husband

* * *

**AFTER 1 DAY **

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Purvi Sehmi hui si apne kamre mein baithi thi...aur tabhi ek aahat se wo uth ke khadi ho gayi...**

**Usne Sachin ko andar aate dekha aur palatke khadi ho gayi **

Sachin: Ab mujhse parda karke kyun khadi ho

**Wo uske paas aaya aur dheere se uske dono haathon ko pakadke usey gale se laga liya aur uske haath pakad ke unhe choomne laga...wo pighal rahi thi uski baahon mein aur wo usey madhosh kar raha tha ...Aur ekdam se Purvi ne usey pichhey halka sa dhakka diya aur aage bhaag gayi pichhey se Sachin uske paas aya aur vo usey dekhne lagi ...Sachin ne uske kandhe par haath rakha par vo vahan se bhi door aa gayi lekin Sachin ne uska haath phir thaam liya**

_Haye Rama ye kya hua _

_Kyun aise hume sataane lage _

_tum itni pyaari ho saamne _

_Hum kaaboo mein kaise rahein _

_Jao hum ko toh aati sharm hai _

_Teri aisi ada pe toh fida hum hain _

**Ek ek karke wo uske saare gehne utaarne laga aur usey apni baahon mein bharke choomne laga**

_Kaali kaali zulfen gori gori baahein_

_Mujhko tadlagi _

_Honth bheege bheege nasheeli ye aakhein _

_Pyaas ko jagane lagi _

_Chhod bhi aisi baaton ko roko na rahon ko _

_Mod na meri baahon ko _

_Jaane do na _

_Haye Rama..._

Dono ki khushnuma si raat guzri

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In the morning**

**Debnath ji lautke ghar aa gaye they ...**

Sunanda: Arey aap aa gaye kaisi thi aapki meeting

Debnath: Ek dam bhalo Sunanda...presentation dekhke wo log bahot khush huye...accha mera chhodo baaki sab kahan hain?

Sunanda: Aap bhi kamaal karte hai arey aisa toh pehli baar dekha hai ki bete ki shaadi ho aur baap maujood na ho

Debnath: Beta?Kiski shadi shadi ki baat kar rahi ho Sunanda

Sunanda: Arey accha bhala mazaak karna kab se sikh gaye aap nayi bahu ghar mein aayi hai aur aap hain ki ...

Aur unhone Sachin aur Purvi ko nichey aate dekha

Sunanda: Leejiye dono beta bahu nichey aa gaye hain jee bhar ke aashirwad de dijiye ,(to Sachvi)...Beta tum dono ke baba aa gaye hain aashirwad lo

**Sachin ne aakar unke pair chhuye Purvi bhi aage badhke pair chhune hi wali thi ki Debnath ji ne pair pichhey le liye**

Debnath: Kya main jaan sakta hun ki ye kya ho raha hai ?aur ye ladki yahan kya kar rahi hai ?

Sunanda: Aji mazaak apni jagah hota hai aashirwad deejiye bahu ko

Debnath: Bahu? Ye ladki is ghar ki bahu kab se ho gayi Sunanda

Sunanda: Dekho ji ab mazak mat karo

Debnath: Meri mazaak karne ki aadat nahi hai Sunanda aur ye tum acche se jaanti ho ye Chakraborty ki bahu yahan kya kar rahi hai ?

Sunanda: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain Ye Kavin ki nahi humare Sachin ki dulhan hai

Debnath: Oh toh ab itna bada ho gaya hai tumhara beta ki humse puchhe bina shadi bhi kar lega aur Sunanda tum...tum isey bahu bhi bana laayi

Sunanda: Kya bol rahe hain aap, Aapne khud is shadi ke liye haan kaha tha jab maine aapko hone karke puchha tha tab aap hi ne toh kaha tha Sachin ko aashirwad hai mera

Debnath: Maine kisi shadi ke liye haan nahi kaha tha Sunanda, have you gone mad jab main jaanta hun ki ye log humare status se match nahi karte toh main shadi ke liye haan kyun karunga aur jahan tak mujhe yaad hai maine tumhe kisi puja ke liye haan kiya tha shadi ke liye nahi ...Mera dimag kharab nahi hai Sunanda jo main is shadi ke liye haan karta...these people don't match our status,our thinking, Humare business ,humara khaana pina uthna baithna kin kin logon mein hota hai ye jaante huye main is ladki ko apni bahu banaunga?Arey iske baap jaise toh mere under employees hain,main inke ghar jana pasand nahi karta rishtedar ki toh door ki baat hai, is ladki ko apne ghar ki bahu banana yane ki...

Sachin: Bas kijiye Mr Thakur apni patni ki ya uske gharwalo ki bezati main aur nahi sununga...(to Sunanda)... Maa aap kehti thi ki meri khushi mein hi baba ki khushi hai lekin aisa toh kuchh bhi nahi hai Baba ko ab bhi sirf apne paise rutbe aur shohrat se pyaar hai...Maa main is aadmi ke saath ek chhat ke nichey nahi reh sakta

**Usne Purvi ka haath pakda aur apne kamre mein le gaya ...usne ek suitcase nikala aur sab saaman ek ek karke usme daalne laga**

Purvi: ye tum kya kar rahe ho ?

Sachin ne uski baat nahi suni .

Purvi: Dekho ye sab karke kya fayda hai ...ek baar baba se baat kar lo ho sakta ho unke aur maa ke baaton mein koi misunderstanding ho

Sachin: Koi misunderstanding nahi hai Purvi unki aadat hai logon ko zaleel karne ki

Sachin phir saaman pack karne laga

Purvi : Ghar chhodna kisi baat ka koi solution nahi hai Sachin

Sachin: Main nahi chaahta ki wo tumhe pal pal pe taane de de ke pareshan karen isliye hum aaj hi jaa rahe hain is ghar se...

Purvi : Ek baar baat toh karo Baba se Sachin...

Sachin: Tumhe aur koi saaman rakhna hai ?

Purvi: Sachin...

**Sachin ne apna suitcase liya aur Purvi ka haath pakad ke usey apne saath le jaane laga jaise hi wo ghar ke darwaze ke paas aaya**

Debnath: Ek baar kaan khol ke sun lo Sachin agar aaj tum is dehleez ko laangh ke bahar gaye toh phir kabhi tumhe andar nahi aane diya jaayega aur jaydad se bhi bedakhal kar dunga tumhe

Sachin: Mujhe na aapke paiso ki kal zarurat thi na aaj hai aur na kabhi hogi...

**Aur vo phir aage badha aur bahar jaata lekin Purvi ke kadam wahin ruk gaye**

Sachin: Chalo Purvi

Purvi: Is ghar ke dehleez is tarah laangh ke nahi jaa sakti main ...

Sachin palatke usey dekhne laga

Purvi: Bahu hun main us ghar ki Sachin jab aayi thi toh is ghsr ki mitti ne mere nishan apne andar samet liye they...ab main tab tak nahi jaa sakti jab tak ghar ke sabhi logon ki manzoori na ho

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi is aadmi ne tumhari,tumhare maata pita ki itni bezati ki phir bhi tum...

Purvi:Toh iska matlab ye toh nahi na Sachin ki main bhi wahi karun...Shadi ke chauthe din agar bahu beta ghar chhodke chale jaayen toh kitna hasenge log ye socha hai ?

Sachin:Kis mitti ki bani ho tum Purvi ?Inhonne tumhara itna apmaan kiya aur phir bhi tum inke maan saaman ke baare mein soch rahi ho ...(to Debnath)...Dekha Mr Thakur... thik kaha tha aapne this girl doesn't match your thinking... kyunki aapki soch bahot hi chhoti aur ghatiya hai ...aur Purvi bahot unche khyalat ki hai

Itna kehke wo wahan se chala gaya

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Sachin aadhi raat mein ghar wapas lautke aaya .Dekha toh Purvi wahin par thi jaag rahi thi **

Purvi: Aa gaye tum ?Kabse phone try kar rahi hun tumhara uthate kyun nahi ho...kitni fikar ho gayi thi mujhe tumhari

**Sachin bina uski baat sune dusri taraf muh karke let jaata hai **

Purvi: Aye ...Naraz ho ?

Sachin ne koi jawab nahi diya

Purvi: Dekho ghar chhodna toh koi solution nahi hota aur baba hain wo tunhare koi dushman toh hain nahi haan unki soch

Par Sachin aankhein band kar chuka tha

Purvi: Main jaanti hun tum soye nahi, tum naraz ho aur mujhse baat nahi karna chaahte lekin ek baar meri baat samajhne ki koshish karo...dekho...

Par Sachin aakhein kholne ko taiyyar nahi tha isliye Purvi bhi usey gale lagaker so gayi


	6. HTHS-9

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin ki aankhein khuli toh usne dekkha ki Purvi usey gale lagakar soyi thi saari raat...Naraz toh tha wo us se par pyaar bhi toh karta tha isliye dhire se us se alag hokar jaise hi khada ho gaya ...Jaise hi wo aage badha toh maze par uski nazar padi ek thaali mein khaana tha **

**Purvi bhi ab uth chuki thi usne mudke Purvi ki taraf dekha **

Sachin: Tum bhookhi so gayi thi kal raat

Purvi:Nahi wo

Sachin: Purvi tum aise mat kiya karo please...Main naraz tha iska matlab ye nahi ki tum khaana chhod do

Purvi (had tears ): Tum khaaye bina sooge toh kya mere gale se khaana utrega?

Sachin: Arey tum rona band karo dekho tum ...

Aur usne Purvi ko gale se laga liya

Purvi: Chaar din nahi huye shadi ko humari aur tumne rang dikhana shuru kar diya Durga Bhabhi ne sach kaha tha... aanhaha...

Sachin: Purvi,Purvi please rona band karo aur rang kaise rang kya kaha Durga bhabhi ne ?

Purvi: Yahi ki shadi ke baad aadmi badal jaate hain jaise Dada badal gaye waise tum bhi

Sachin: Pehle tum meri taraf dekho aur rona band karo...dekho...

Purvi uski taraf dekhti hai

Sachin:Purvi mere naraz hone ki wajah jaayaz nahi thi kya ?

Purvi haan me sar hilati hai

Sachin: Purvi tum bhi jaanti ho ki wo wajah jaayaz thi phir bhi khud ko saza de rahi thi kal...khaana nahi khaya tumne

Purvi: Phir wahi baat, tum nahi khaaoge toh main kaise khaungi

Sachin: Accha baba dono ki galati thi ...ab ye rona band karo aur ek baat dhyaan rakhna chahe main tumse naraz hun lekin tum khane pe apni saza nahi logi hmm...

Purvi haan kehti hai

Sachin: Aur ye rona band karo kya tum bhi Purvi...Durga bhabhi tumhari khichai kar rahi thi aur tum unki baat sun kar mujge suna rahi ho...ek baat yaad rakho Purvi...main tumhe apni jaan se zyada chaahta hun,aur tumse zyada der naraz nahi reh sakta

Purvi: Shyotti?

Sachin: Shyotti...ab jalsi se acche se muskura do mere liye

Purvi gave a weird smile to him

Sachin: Arey is se accha toh tum ro rahi thi

Purvi: Sachin !

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Durga aur Sujoy Durga ke ghar gaye they,Sunanda ji mandir me thi, Sachin kuchh legal papers ke silsile se bahar tha ghar me sirf Purvi aur Debnath ji they ..Purvi seedhiyon se chalkar nichey jaa rahi thi tabhi Debnath ji upar jaa rahe they aur achanak se unki tabyat bigadne lagi ...Jaise hi Purvi ne ye dekha wo bhaagkar unke paas gayi **

Purvi: Baba chaliye aapko aapke kamre tak chhod dun

Debnath: Mujhe tumhari madat ki zarurat nahi hai khud jaa sakta hun main

Purvi: Baba please chaliye main chhod deti hun

Debnath: Kaha na main khud jaa...

Purvi(shouts): Baba! Chhote bacchon ki tarah zid mat keejiye

**Aur Debnath ji ko sahara dete huye wo unke kamre mein le gayi ...**

Debnath ji :Le aayi ab jao... yahan...se

Purvi: Chhup rahiye Baba...let jaiye

Debnath ji wahin khade they

Purvi: Maine kaha let jaiye

Wo dheere dheere Debnath ji ke haath pair malne lagi ...Aur usne phone karke Doctor ko bulaya

Thodi der baad Doctor wahan aate hain aur Debnath ji ka check up karte hain

Doctor: Accha hua aapne mujhe sahi samay pe bula liya warna inhe dil ka dohra pad jaata

Purvi: Durga Maa

Doctor: Mr Debnath Thakur You are blessed with a daughter like daughter- in- law ...maine kuchh medicine likh di hain ye inhe samay samay pe dete jaiye

Purvi: Jee accha

Kuchh der baad sab wapas aa jaate hain aur Purvi unhe puri baat batati hai

Sunanda: Hey Durga maa...accha hua ki tum yahan thi Purvi nahi toh na jaane kya ho jaata

Purvi: Kuchh nahi hota maa bas Baba se kahiye ki zid karna chhod dein ...Aur ab aap ye dekhiye maa Dava nahi le rahe hain bacchon jaisa bartaav kar rahe hain aap baba

Debnath: Main thik hun

Purvi: Dil ka dohra padte padte bache hain aap baba chaliye muh kholiye

Debnath: Main apne aap dava le lunga

Purvi: Khoob acchi tarah se jaanti hun ki kaise lenge aap dawa ...muh kholiye

Debnath: Is ladki se kaho Sunanda yahan se chali jaaye

Purvi: Bilkul nahi...ye ladki tab tak yahan se nahi jaayegi jab tak aap dawa nahi lete kyunki ye ladki aapki bahu hai ...kholte hain muh ya main zabardasti dawa pilaun

Debnath ji muh kholte hain aur Puevi unhe dawa deti hai

Purvi: Very good...Maa inhe 5 ghante mein 1 bar ye dawa leni hai agli baar ye dawa apni marzi se lete hain toh thik warna aawaz deke mujhe bula leejiye

Sachin ye sab dekh raha tha aur Purvi uske paas aati hai

* * *

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

Sachin: Purvi tum unki itni parwah kyun karti ho nahi pini unhe dawa toh mat pine do jab ek baar tabyat bigdegi tab unhe samjhega

Purvi: Unki tabyat bigdegi toh tumhe accha lagega?

Sachin na mein sar hilata hai

Purvi: Toh Phir? Sachin ghar mein bhi Baba isi tarah zid karte hain toh main unhe isi tarah dawa deti hun

Sachin: Wo tumhe apni bahu nahi maante Purvi tum kyun unki itni parwah karti ho?

Purvi: Kyunki unka rishta tumse hai aur jiska rishta tumse hai wo sab mujhe pyaare hain tumse judi har ek chiz se mujhe pyaar hai

Sachin pyaar se usey gale laga leta hai aur uske maathe ko choom leta hai

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Raat ka samay tha na jaane wo kya baat thi ki neend mein Purvi ke kadam apne aap kisi ore badh gaye wo neend mein bhi halke kadmo se chalte chalte usi ghar mein jaa pahunchi aur achanak ek jhatke mein uske haath se kuchh toot ke gira aur uski neend khuli toh usne khud ko bistar pe dekha **

Purvi(thinking): Ye kaisa ajeeb sa sapna tha main aadhi raat mein uthke kahan chal di thi

**Us sapne se wo bahot bechain ho gayi thi...usey janna tha us jagah ka sach ...toh ab asliyat mein uske kadam us ghar tak jaa pahonche ...dhool mitti makdi ke jaalon ne us ghar ko khandhar kar rakha tha phir bhi sach se bekhabar ab wo us jagah ka sach janna chahti thi ...**

**Uske saamne ek tasveer thi lekin is se pehle ki wo us tasveer ko dekhti ek aahat hui wo palti toh dekha koi uske saamne khada tha...lekin uska chehra andhere mein tha...**

Purvi: Kaun hai wahan ?Kaun hai wahan ?

**Lekin kuchh aisa hua us ghar mein ki bas ...**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Sachin ne dekha Purvi uske bagal mein nahi thi ...wo utha aur Purvi ko puri haweli mein dhundha par wo kahin nahi thi **

Sachin: Maa!Maa! Purvi ko dekha aapne ?

Sunanda : Purvi apne kamre mein hogi beta

Sachin: Nahi hai maa infact puri haweli dekh chuka hun kahin nahi hai

Sunanda: Kahin nahi hai ?Toh bina bataye kahan chali gayi ?

**Tabhi wahan kisi ki ne darwaza khatkhataya .Jab Sachin ne khol ke dekha toh wahan Samarth tha aur usne Purvi ko sahara deke sambhaale tha ..Purvi behosh thi aur uske sar se khoon ris raha tha **

Sachin:Purvi...

Aur wo bhaagkar Wahan gaya aur usne Purvi ko apni god mein uthaya aur apne kamre mein le gaya ..Sachin ne uske chehre par paani ki kuchh chheente maari wo hosh mein aayi toh Purvi ko usne gale se lagaya ...Purvi ki aankhon mein aansu they aur kaafi dari hui thi wo

Sachin: Purvi kahan thi tum...

Purvi: Sa...Sa..Sach..Ssa..saSachin...hum...nahi ...hum..id..idhh..

Sachin: Kya bolna chaah rahi ho Purvi

Samarth: Lagta hai bahot zyada dari hui hai ye isliye kuchh bol nahi paa rahi

Sachin: Lekin ye thi kahan

Samarth: Wahin us Haunted house pe behosh mili mujhe ye

Sachin: Par Purvi tum wahan kya kar rahi thi

Purvi: Sa..Sach..kar..pata...

Samarth: Kisi acche psychiatrist ko dikhao isey hadd se zyada dar gayi hai ye kuchh bahot darawna dekh liya hai isne

Sachin: Sir lekin aap yahan kaise aur us haunted house pe?..

Samarth: Haan wo tum log office me toh ho nahi aur yahan ka mujhe ek case diya tha us haunted house ka bas isliye mujhe yahan aana pada mujhe ...by the way Shonali aur Kavin ne toh office join kar liya hai tum log kab aa rahe ho ?Ya transfer kar dun tum dono ka yahan

Sachin: Sir Purvi ki tabyat thik hote hi hum wapas join karenge

Samarth : O.k...

Samarth wahan se chala gaya aur Sachin ne Purvi ke liye Psychiatrist ko bulwaya jisne uska check up kiya

Sachin: Kya hua hai isey doctor ye aise kyun behave kar rahi hai?aur kya bol rahi hai ye

Doctor: Dekho Sachin... Purvi ne zarur apni aakhon se kuchh bahot hi unusual dekha hai jise dekhke wo bahot dar gayi hai aur yahi wajah hai ki woh is tarah se response de rahi hai,shayad 1-2 din tak wo thik se bol nahi payegi

Sachin: Lekin wo thik toh ho jayegi na doctor

Doctor: Thik toh ho jayegi lekin uske saath pehle kucchh aisa hua hai

Sachin: Haan Doctor koi sapna usey roz tang karta tha

Doctor: Oh !Ho sakta hai ki usne jo aaj tak sapne mein dekha hai wo usne apni aakhon se sajiv dekh liya ho ...Don't worry maine kuchh medicine likh di hai she'll be fine

Sachin: Thanks Doctor...

* * *

**2 DAYS AFTER **

**Purvi ab thik ho chuki thi bol sakti thi par shayad ab wo pura sach jaanti thi aur isliye chup thi khaamosh thi...khaamoshi se balcony ke paas khadi thi jahan se chaand sitaare saaf saaf dikh sake Gayatri devi ki baatein uske man mein ab bhi thi ..Tabhi Sachin uske paas aaya aur usey pichey se gale se lagakar uske badan ko choomne laga wo palti Sachin ne uske chehre ko thaama**

Sachin: Kya dekha tha Purvi tumne wahan

Purvi: Sachin aaj main tumse kuchh maangu toh kya doge mujhe

Sachin: Mana kiya hai kabhi?

Purvi: Sachin,main maa banna chahti hun..

Sachin halke se muskuraya

Sachin: Ye bhi koi maangne wali chiz hai Purvi... Banogi na jab bhi sahi waqt hoga tum zarur banogi

Purvi: Sahi waqt aa chuka hai Sachin... main ab intezaar nahi karna chahti

Sachin: Purvi humari shadi ko 2 hafte bhi acche se nahi huye...Are you sure tum is zimmedari ko uthane ke liye ...

Purvi: Main puri tarah se taiyyar hun Sachin

Purvi(thinking): Kaash main tumhe bata sakti ki himari santaan ko is duniya mein laane ki wajah kya hai...

Sachin: Kuchh jaldi nahi hoga agar...

Purvi usey gale lagati hai

Purvi: _Lag jaa Gale ke phir ye __hasin raat ho na ho _

_Shayad phir is janam mein __Mulakat ho na ho _

_Lag jaa gale se _

**Wo usey bed pe bithati hai aur phir gale laga leti hai **

_Purvi:Humko mili hai aaj ye __Ghadiyan naseeb se _

_Jee bhar ke dekh lijiye __humko kareeb se _

_Phir aapke naseeb mein ye baat ho na ho _

_Shayad phir is janam mein mulakat ho na ho _

_Lag jaa gale se..._

**Wo apni baahein uske upar rakh deti hai,uski aankhein bhar aayi Sachin bhi usey gale se laga leta hai **

Purvi: _Paas aaiye ki hum nahi aayenge baar baar _

_Baahein gale mein daalke hum ro lein zaar zaar _

_Aankhon se phir ye pyaar ki barsaat ho na ho _

_Shayad phir is janam mein mulakat ho na ho_

_Lag jaa gale ke phir ye hasin raat ho na ho _

_Shayad phir is janam mein mulakat ho na ho _

**Sachin ne muskurakar uske dono honthon ko choom liya aur usey choomte huye usey apne karib le aaya ...dheere dheere uske ek ek gehne ko alag karke uski saanson ko apna banane laga aur halke se usey god mein utha kar bistar pe girake ek suhani raat bitaane lage wo dono **

* * *

**A/N:Thank you to all those who reviewed**

** The story is on it's Climax so stay with me keep reading ...bye tc...**


	7. HTHS-10

**A/N: Last chapter if the story ...Hope you would like it **

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**Purvi apne kamre ke bahar thi tabhi wahan unki ek naukrani aati hai **

"Bhabhi,aapko Bauji bula rahe hain"

Purvi: Baba ?Mujhe kyun ?

"wo toh pata nahi bhabhi"

Purvi: Accha thik hai tum jao

**Itna kehke Purvi Debnath ji ke kamre mein jaane lagti hai aur tabhi wahan Sachin bhi aata hai**

Purvi: Baba ne tumhe bhi bulaya hai ?

Sachin: Haan,lekin kya baat ho sakti hai ?

Purvi: Chalke dekhte hain

Sachvi Debnath ji ke kamre mein jaate hain

Debnath: Tum dono yahan aso mere paas

**Wo dono thoda dare huye they par Debnath ji ke paas gaye ...Debnath ji ne un dono ka haath pakadke ek dusre ke haath se mila diya**

Sachin: Baba ye

Debnath: ab mujje tum dono ke rishte se koi aitraaz nahi hai Sachin,kitna galat tha main,ye sochta tha ki aasmaan mein udne waale panchhi aur zamin pe pal janvar ke bich koi rishta nahi hota,par ye bhool chuka tha ki asmaan me rehne waale bhagwan aur zameen pe chalne waale insaan ke bich zaroor rishta hota hai,Purvi is ghar ki bahu banne layak hi nahi balki is ghar ka gaurav hai us din meri jis tarah se seva ki hai shayad apne bhi na karte

Sachvi muskuratey hain

Debnath:Sunanda

Sunanda: Ji

Debnath: Sunanda apni dono bahuon ko saari zimmedari saump ke is haweli ki zimmedari se mukt ho jao...ab ye chaabi in dono ke haath me shobha deti hai tumhare nahi

**Sunanda ji ke aankhon me aansu they unhone apne pallu se chabbi ka chhalla nikala aur Purvi ke haath me dene lagi**

Purvi: Nahi maa...

Sunanda: Kya hua

Purvi: Ye chabbi ka challa mere nahi balki Durga bhabhi ke haath me zyada accha lagega,kyunki mere aane se pehle is ghar ki saari zimmedari unhi ki toh thi,isliye ye challa aap unhe deejiye ,aur waise bhi maa,thode din baad hum wapas dono chale jayenge Mumbai tab toh ye zimmedari Durga bhabhi ki hi hogi na

**Sunanda muskuratey huye haan kehti hai aur jaaake chaabiya Durga ke haath me de deti hai**

**Sab ye sab dekhke bahot khush they aur isi bich Purvi ka sar chakrane lagta hai aur vo behosh ho jaati hai**

Durga:Hey Durga maa ye kya

Sachin: Purvi!...Purvi

Aur wo sab usey jagane ki koshish karte hain

Durga: Lagta hai Purvi khushi ke maare behosh ho gayi hai

Sachin: Nahi Durga bhabhi iski wajah main jaanta hun

Durga: Matlab ?

Aur tabhi Purvi ko hosh aata hai toh wo khudko Sachin ki baahon me paati hai

Sachin: Utho Purvi,maine apna waada pura kiya hai Purvi tumhari ichha puri hui hai.. ...

Purvi : Sach Sachin

Sachvi ek dusre ko gale lagaye hain

Sachin: Ab toh tum khush ho na Purvi ?

Purvi: Nahi Sachin,abhi kahani adhuri hai

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Samarth us haunted house pe tha,tabhi usey us ghar me se usey kuchh sunai diya **

**"Haan hum agar ,Jo saath ho **

**Toh ye safar ban jayega safal **

**Hum saath hain yunhi din raat bhar "**

**Ye aawaz sunke Samarth us ghar ke andar gaya,jahan usey andheri mein pad rahi chhoti si roshni ki parchhayi mein kisi aurat ka aks dikha ,wo uske pichhey gaya ,toh ek kamre mein jaa pahoncha ,jahan saamne usey ek tasvir dikhi wo tasvir Arshima ki thi,jo us tasvir mein bangali safed aur lal rang ki saadi mein thi aur saath mein uske upar shringar bhi tha jo khoob jach raha tha ,tabhi uske saamne thik waise hi libaas mein haath me lantern liye wo ladki wahan aake khadi ho gayi **

Samarth: Purvi!

Purvi: Purvi nahi dada Arshima,Aapki behen Arshima...

Samarth: Kya bakwas hai ye sab Purvi...Raat kaafi ho chuki hai ghar jao apne

Purvi: Taaki phir usi tarah mujhe maar ke paani me phikwa diya jaaye jaise pehle hua tha Dada

Samarth: Ye kya kahani hai ?Tum pagal ho chuki ho

Purvi: Koi kahani nahi hai ye Dada,ye sach hai,is janam ka bhi aur pichhle janam ka bhi

Samarth: I don't believe this,ek police officer hone par bhi tum aisi baatein kar sakti ho...jao yahan se

Purvi: Yakin karne par bhi aap hi ne mujhe majboor kiya hai Mr Anurag Mukherjee...

Samarth usey aascharya me dekhta hai

Purvi: Aise mat dekhiye sab sach jaanti hun main,Virat sir ka toh kabhi transfer hua hi nahi tha,balki aapne zabardasti unki post ko haasil kiya wo bhi ek naye naam se,aur Virat sir ke official orders nikalwa diye taaki wo hum me se kisi se contact na kar paayen, Yahi sach hai na ?Anurag Dada

Samarth usey ghoor raha tha

Purvi: Aur sach ye bhi hai ki aapka naam Samarth nahi balki Anurag Rabindranath Mukherjee hai aur aap mere baba ki pehli patni Anuradha se mere bhai hain boliye ?Kya ye sach hai ?

Samarth: Haan ye sach hai,par ye sach hai bhi tab bhi tumhe yahan nahi aana chahiye tha

Purvi:Kyunki aap yahan usey khatam karne aaye hain jiski wajah se aapki zindagi khatam ho sakti hai,par dada wo ladki aur koi nahi main hun...

Samarth: Matlab?

Purvi: Matlab ki ye Dada...ki jis ladki ki talash me aap Mumbai se Kolkata aaye hain,jiski kokh se aapki maut janam lene wali hai wo koi aur nahi main hun...Haan Dada,pichle janam ki Arshima is janam me bhi aapki behen banke lauti hai,fark sirf itna hai ki pehle wo ye jaanti thi ki aap usle bhai hain aur is baar main nahi jaanti ki aap mere bhai hain, tab mujhe maarne ka apka maksad tha meri aapki marzi ke bagair ki hui chhote aude ke ladke se shadi aur ab hai aapki irshya(jealousy),itihaas khudko dohrata hai Dada aur aaj phir hum wahin khade hain usi mod par

Samarth: Tum kehna kya chaahti ho

Purvi: Arshima ka aur uske pati ka katla karwane wala koi aur nahi balki uska khud ka bhai tha,kitni minnate ki thi bhai se usne ,ya tak ki uske hone waale bacche ki duhai tak di thi par aap nahi maane aur waqt maar daala mujhe,mere sath sath mere pati ko bhi par is me meri kokh me pal rahe maasoom bacche ki bhi jaan chali gayi...

Samarth: Hogi ye koi acchi si kahani par is sab se mera kya taaluq

Purvi: Taaluq hai Dada,us samay Arshima ne apne bhai ko shraap diya tha,ki agle jsnam me uski kokh se janam lene wala baccha uske bhai ko maarega...aapko ye baat Gayatri devi ne pehle hi bata di thi na,aur yahi wajah thi ki aap meri behen mishti ko maarne ke liye yahan aaye they par Dada,mishti is sab me koi kasoor nahi rakhti wo main hun ..

Samarth: Ye sab jaan hi chuki ho toh ab bhugto

Aur usne pistol uthai aur Purvi pe goli chalane hi wala tha ki tabhi darwaza khulne ki aawaz aayi aur Samarth ne pistol nichey ki taraf kar li aur tabhi Sachin andar aaya aur aate hi usney Purvi ko gale laga diya

Sachin: tum itni raat gaye yahan bina kisi ko bataye kya kar rahi ho...aur ye kya kapde pehne hain tumne

Aur uski nazar us Samarth pe gayi

Sachin : Samarth sir aap ?

Purvi: Samarth nahi Sachin ye mere Dada hain Anurag...

Sachin: Anurag lekin ...

Purvi: Zindagi hume aaj phir usi mod pe le aayi hai Sachin jahan pehle hume chhod gayi thi

Sachin: Mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha Purvi

Purvi usey puri kahani sunati hai

Samarth: Aur sach janne ke baad na tum zinda bache ho na hi bach paoge

Aur usne gun chalane ke liye apna haath uthaya par gun chala nahi paaya ,na jaane wo kya ehsaaas tha ,wo kya tha jis wajah se aisa kiya nahi

Purvi: Ruk kyun gaye aap Dada,aaj bhi wahi sama hai,mahol hai, dastoor bhi...uthayi gun and shoot,shoot us because nobody will stop you ,neither me nor him,nor our child

Samarth(Anurag),was a bit moved by those words

Purvi: Aaj bhi koi nahi rokega aapko aur faisla aaj bhi aap hi ka hoga,lekin dada,Arshima ne marte samay ek shraap liya tha,agar is janam me bhi wahi hua jo pehle hua tha,toh kasam khaake kehti hun Dada,is baar wo hoga jo pehle nahi hua,mera shraap zaroor pura hoga dada,maon nahi chahti ki mere muh se nikla hua ,us waqt kaha ek shabd bhi pura ho please chhod dijiye is zid ko...Apna lijiye hum dono ke rishte ko ...is bachhe ko

Aur ye sab sunke Anurag ka dil pighal jaata hai wo gun ko nichey gira deta hai

Samarth: Khatam karna chahta tha main tumhe Purvi,lekin shayad kahin na kahin ye rishta mujhe roke huye hai,jao...aur mudke mat aana wapas meri taraf ...

Purvi: Lekin

Samarth: Jao Purvi... go...

**Itna sunke Purvi Sachin ko lekar chali jaati hai apne saath,Mishti jo ki gayab thi wo bhi wapas mil jaati hai**

Purvi: Durga bhabhi aap pehle bhi meri saheli thi aur aaj bhi ...

Aur dono ek dusre ko gale laga lete hain

* * *

**AFTER ONE YEAR **

**Sachvi apne room me Mumbai me they ...Purvi ki god me unki pyaari si beti thi,jiska dono ne milke naam rakha tha "Payal"**

Sachin: Humari Payal bitiya kaisi hai,arey wah wo toh haste huye bahot acchi lagti hai,haina Payal...arey babu ...bolo

Par Purvi ab bhi chup thi aur kuchh bhi nahi boli...

Sachin: Kya soch rahi ho Purvi ab toh sab thik ho chuka hai phir tum...

Purvi:Sab thik toh ho gaya Sachin,lekin agar Dada ek baar...

Sachin: Purvi...aise dukhi mat ho...tum dekhna wo lautkar aayenge...Tum nahi laa paayi,Main nahi laa paaya par Payal humari Payal unhe zaroor lekar aayegi

Purvi : Hmm

Aur vo Sachin ko gale lagati hai

Sachin darwaza kholta hai .Ek aadmi tha lekin usnka chehra bouquet ki wajah se dhaka tha

Sachin: Jee aap?

"Ye Bouquet hai Purvi madam ke liye "

Sachin: Purvi ke liye ?...accha thik hai ...Andar rakh do

"Jee"

Aur vo Bouquet andar rakh deta hai aur palat ke khada ho jata hai

"Jee ek glass paani milega "

Purvi: Haan ek minnute

**Aur vo Payal ki Sachin ko saump ke kitchen me jaati hai aur tabhi vo aadmi bacchi ke thoda paas jaata hai...Par tabhi Purvi Paani leke aati ha**i

Purvi: Paani

Wo paani peeta hai aur wahan se jaane lagta hai ki tabhi Purvi Payal ko god mein lekar uske paas jaati hai

Purvi: Jise dekhne yahan aaye they Dada usey dekhe bagair chale jayenge ?

**Wo aadmi koi aur nahi balki Anurag palta aur usne Payal ko god me liya uska maatha choomke usey dubara Purvi ko de diya ...aur Purvi ko bhi gale se laga liya**

Anurag: Humesha khush rehna meri behen

I**tna kehke wo wahan se chala gaya aur yahan Sachin Purvi ek dusre ko dekhke muskuratey hain**

**Lekin wo kehte hain na khushiyon ko bahot jald nazar lagti hai.. ...**

**Usi waqt Sachin ko kisi chiz ki tutne ki aawaz aati hai wo us aawaz ko sunke uski taraf jaata hai tabhi wahan usey kisi aurat ka saaaya nazar aata hai **

**Purvi uske paas aati hai **

Purvi: Kya hua?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi...

**END OF THE STORY **


End file.
